Itami
by The Only Sane One
Summary: Gill Gil has been safe more many years, but when he comes back, stealing him away, he feels hopeless. Perhaphs the people who annoy him the most, might just save him. RAPE ABUSE ToT ToP Uses English names.
1. Chapter 1

_Pain, pain, excruciating pain. Hit, slap, pound, thrust, hate, hate, hate. I hate his face, I hate his face, I hate, hate, hate it. I hate you, you hate me, yet you care enough to hurt me. Why, why, why? What I do? What she do?_

_Glare, snarl, stare, smile. Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile…_**Scream**.

Gill woke up shrieking, Mayor Hamilton was working overtime at the Town Hall, no one heard him.

~TOSO~

"Gill, you should go take a break," Elli said. "You look tired."

"I'm fine," Gill growled. "Get back to work." The brunette sighed, but did as she was told. Heading back to her desk, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to see Gill scribble on his paper, literally. The closer the day got, the less capable of forming a sentence Gill became. Elli knew what had happened, her grandmother had told her. Gill probably knew that, but she wasn't sure, and she certainly wasn't going to ask him. Instead, she sat down, smoothed her skirt, and got back to work. It wasn't long until the most frequent Town Hall visitors arrived.

"Gillly-Gill-Gill!" Said boy groaned in response. Luke and Angela threw themselves through the door, followed by Toby and Chase, who entered in a much more normal manner. "Come on, Gill, let's go have some fun!" Luke and Angela pranced around each other, seemly in the middle of _Ring-a-Round_.

"Gill doesn't feel well, today guys," Elli said sweetly.

"I'm fine, Elli!" Angela cocked her head, a few strands of caramel hair falling in her face. She giggled at this, brushing them out of her eyes.

"Yeah, he does look a little down, let's just leave him be."

"But, Angela," Luke whined. "I want to bother Gill!"

"I don't"

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Chase."

"Shut up, Luke!"

"Make me!" Angela jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Oh, let's go outside and have a race!" She declared, and just as soon as they arrived, they were gone, and back again.

Luke burst into the building as obnoxiously as he did before and shouted, "Mayor, there's a guy here with a briefcase!"

"Thank you, young man," the man muttered, obviously not grateful. He wore a standard black suit, and dark shaded sunglasses. Also, like Luke so shouted, he carried a briefcase.

The rest of the "hooligans" (as Gill often kindly put it), peered in around the stranger, they did not like the aura that this man was giving off. The mayor of Waffle town hurried out and ushered the man into his office, casting glances to his son.

"We spoke on the phone, Mayor Hamilton," the man reminded.

"Yes, yes, I know; Mr. Carter, correct?" Hamilton continued to direct the man, now identified as Mr. Carter, into his office, but he seemed against the idea of keeping the conversation private.

"This quite a secluded island, Mayor."

"Yes, beautiful isn't it?" Hamilton reached out as if to nudge Mr. Carter, but he drew back at the last moment. He was slightly daunted by the suited male; he towered over Hamilton by a meter at least. Carter looked down at the Mayor, and proceeded into the office. Mayor Hamilton nodded in approval, entered as well, and closed the door behind him.

"Who was that, Elli?" Toby asked, coming into the building.

"I don't know, a lawyer for a possible buyer?"

"Someone's gonna buy the **island**?" Luke yelped. "Are we gonna be _**slaves**_?" Elli huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, Luke, not the entire island," she explained. "Just a part of it, a piece of property, like Angela did." Luke crossed his eyes at the secretary in response.

"Angela didn't buy her farm, she got it for free!" Elli huffed again.

"You don't suppose somebody would buy out the island," Angela spoke. "Do you, Gill?"

"Who knows?" Gill replied (muttered, more like). "I'm sure father wouldn't sell the island. He might sell you, though, Luke."

"I certainly would."

"Shut up, Chase."

~TOSO~

Hamilton folded his hands on his desk, unfolded them, rearranged some things, and refolded. He was about to repeat the process for the third time when Carter interrupted him.

"Mr. Hamilton, I am growing irritated with your avoidance."

"That's Mayor Hamilton to you, and I'm not avoiding anything that needs to be addressed!" Carter pushed up his sunglasses with a sigh.

"You have been dodging my phone calls, e-mails, letters, faxes, and, my god, I even sent you a text message!" Carter coughed afterward, running his hands through his slicked hair. "I apologize."

"You are forgiven. Now, kindly leave this island."

"Mr. Hamilton-"

"**Mayor**!"

"_Mayor_ Hamilton, if this continues, you will lose this custody case, and this I am certain!" Taken aback by the thought, Mayor Hamilton was suddenly speechless. "Look, I realize how difficult this is for you, and I feel for you, but if you refuse to participate in court meetings, and if you do not testify, you will lose custody of young Gill. My client just wants to give you a fighting chance, so-"

"That bastard just wants to see my losing face," Carter pushed his sunglasses up again. "But I'm not going to lose; Gill is my son, damnit, no matter what.

"I was there for his birth, I was the one who raised him, and I was the one who fed him, clothed him, and kept him physically and emotionally well! He cannot just swoop in here with his biological relationships and call it even; I'm his father because I love him, he is only a genetic donor!"

Mr. Carter took his leave after the mayor's speech, not because he gave up, no; he had already done his job by convincing the plump man to come. The Mayor's theory was right, his client really did just want to strike fear into the hearts of whomever he laid eyes upon. It didn't bother Mr. Carter though, as long as he got paid and remained alive. He could be aiding a murderer and he could care less. As long as he lived and got paid.

~TOSO~

"Chasey, why are you so grumpy today?" Angela asked this in a sweet manner, despite what he had just said to her (she'll get him back for it later).

"I just… I'm not having the greatest of days."

"Well, you're not making our days any greater!" Luke snapped.

"What happened?" Toby inquired.

"You guys know, how I'm an… Orphan, right?" The nodding of heads was his answer.

"Well, Julius said something, and it really irked me." The violet-eyed boy paused to scratch his head. "It was about parents, family, the whole shebang, and how he left them, and how annoying they were. He wasn't even talking to me, I was actually kind of eavesdropping, and I sure he didn't mean it to hurt or anything, but…I don't know. I guess it was that I would give anything to have even a dysfunctional family like Julius' and he doesn't even appreciate it.

"And then I got to daydreaming, then yearning, and now I'm depressed 'cause it's just stupid dreams, never to be reality." He paused again: this time, to stare into space. "I sound like a whiney little bitch, don't I?"

"Not really," Toby said, taking a swig of water out of a water bottle before offering it around. Nobody took up his offer. "My parents are divorced, but I really think of Ozzie, Pascal, and Paolo more like my family than I do my own flesh and blood." Another drink. "I feel real bad about it sometimes, but when I actually get in contact with either Mom or Dad, all they do is complain about each other."

"What does that have to do with my situation?" Chase said, watching as Toby drained the rest of the bottle.

Toby smiled and laughed, "I guess it really doesn't, but now that we're on the subject, what's your story, Angela?"

"Eh, me?"

"I don't know any other." The only female in the group tapped her finger against her chin, deciding where to begin.

"My family gets along well, I believe," she stated. "My parents are still together, and I have a brother. My brother was thrilled for me when I left home, my parents; not so much." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, swaying as she walked, as if a soft tune drifted its way into her skull. "I just hope they don't take out their frustration with me out on him." Her finger stopped twirling, satisfied with the little curl it left behind. "Your turn, Luke!"

"Okay, my Mom's a deadbeat and Bo has lived with us as long as I can remember."

"That it?"

"Yep."

"Gill doesn't have a mother either," Chase observed; more to himself than to anyone else.

"She was shot and killed," Toby explained.

"Oh, god, really?" Angela was morbidly surprised, as was Luke.

"I never heard that," he murmured. "Here, on Waffle Island?"

"Yeah, I was just a kid when it happened, though. So I don't know much else about the matter," Toby said this in a low voice, explained by his next line. "Don't talk so loud, we're right by his house now." Angela halted, cupping a hand around the ear closest to Gill's house.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered. "It sounds like someone's crying." Everyone in the group had thought that maybe it was the ghost of Gill's mother, saddened by the way she was being talked about, but no one said anything about that. A ghost wasn't the reason for the loud sobs anyway, the wails came from a person very much alive, though, but he felt as if he was dying at that moment.

~TOSO~

**Well, started up a new HM fic. This idea has actually been in my head for a while, but I've been lazy.**

**Gill, Angela, and others are around 16-17.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harvest Moon saga. If I did, I would make it so you could marry people of the same gender.**

**Reviews are appreciated, criticism is welcome, and Flames will be loaded into my flamethrower and used against the Flamer (that's a lot of fire).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scream**

"Mayor, there's a guy here with a briefcase!"

"…If you refuse to participate in court meetings, and if you do not testify, you will lose custody of young Gill."

"Gill doesn't have a mother either,"

~TOSO~

Gill was lounging (if you can fathom the thought) on the couch in his cozy home, re-reading Treasure Island for the fifteenth time in his life. He couldn't help but think that life was a bit boring, too routine, but he quickly rid his head of this, assuring himself that he liked it that way: routine.

Then, something completely un-routine happened; his father came home later than usual, and sat down next to Gill with a solemn look.

"Gill," he began, voice shaking. "My son, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, Father," Gill said, placing down his book on the coffee table. "What's wrong?"

"Um, we need to be going on and off the island for a while."

"Why is that?" Gill asked with a quizzical look.

"Well, Gill, I…" Hamilton's voice was starting to shake. "We…"

"What is it?" The Mayor took deep breaths, trying to choke out the words.

Finally, he spoke: "We need to go to court, Gill." The blonde's faced paled.

"…Why?"

"I am not your biological father; you know that, so we need to go testify so that I can keep you."

"What if you can't keep me?" Gill's voice was starting raise. "Why is this happening now, why not when Mom died?!" The older man flinched; he was suddenly reminded that the day they lost her was only a few sunsets away.

"I've… Been challenged for your custody." The teen's eyes widened.

"No…" Fear flashed across his face, his voice a wail now. "No!"

"Gill, please, calm down, Gill."

"_No, no, no, no, no, no,_" He continued to shriek. "_He can't do this, he can't take me!_" He was the one shaking now, the words leaving his mouth drowning in sobs. "Please… You can't let him…" The mayor wrapped his arms around the shivering body, assuring him that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him ever again.

~TOSO~

The group peered into the window, slightly relived that it wasn't a crying ghost, but were shocked as to see Gill in a state of emotional wreckage.

"What happened?" Angela was getting teary, she hated crying; she was tough, damnit!

"I don't know," Chase replied. "Toby, when did Gill's mom pass away?" The light blue-haired youth shrugged, Luke was, like Angela, making an effort not to cry (memories of his mother, few as they were, had begun to spring into his head).

"We should leave them alone," Angela muttered.

"Let's," Toby agreed, and the rest nodded. The group left in an awkward silence.

~TOSO~

"Wow, I am beat!" Angela announced to no one (her house was empty besides her). '_I feel really bad for Gill,_' she thought. '_I should ask him if he's okay._'

~TOSO~

"What do you mean 'Gill's not here?'" Luke whined.

"I mean that: he left the island this morning with the Mayor and isn't expected back until later this evening," Elli sighed.

"Where did they go?" Angela inquired.

"I don't know," Elli said, shuffling a few papers. "I hope I'm not expected to do all this while Gill's gone, though."

"Why did they leave?" Chase asked.

"If I don't know where they went, how would I know why they went?!"

"Okay, okay," Chase huffed. "I think Gill's mood might be rubbing off on you!" Elli took a deep breath in response.

'_It's been a stressful day,_" she thought.

~TOSO~

'_It's been a stressful day,_' Hamilton thought as he left the court house alone. Gill was supposed to be there with him, but he freaked out and ran into the nearest shop, refusing to come out. Hamilton couldn't blame him.

"I was saddened to see that Gill didn't come." The mayor spun around to face the source of the voice: a man with jet black hair and burning green eyes. His tan face told of arrogance and pride to the state of overconfidence, and as much as he hate to say (or think, in this case); he had seen that look on Gill's face many times.

The difference between them was that this man had an evil glint in his eye, while Gill's eyes read: "Challenge me, prove me wrong, I dare you." There was no such gleam in the boy's eyes today, only fear as he gripped the taxi car's seat, before all of his remaining poise disintegrated. Perhaps this man stole it for himself.

"Gill has no desire to see you, Kale," Hamilton firmly said. The man smiled a malicious smile.

"You can't speak for him," he pointed out. "That's why he needs to be here for this whole ordeal."

"The ordeal you started?" Hamilton spat. His hate for this man made him brave; even as he loomed over him, drawing closer.

"Have you even informed him?"

"Don't change the topic."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that."

"No, you're not: you're not sorry for anything you do." His grin grew wider.

"I'm sorry you think that." With that said, Kale left without as much as a goodbye.

~TOSO~

"Honey, I'm home!" Kale was answered by a female voice, coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, Kale, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because I'm sneaky like that." The female giggled at this.

"How was your day, Mr. Ninja?" She asked.

"Work was fine."

"What about the court thing?"

"It's too early to tell." The female sighed, and wrapped her arms around Kale's waist when he came into the room. "This is so exciting…Do you think he'll call me 'mom?'" Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Don't get so excited, it'll take a while for him to get use to the idea of having a mom."

"I thought you said you wouldn't talk about her again," The woman said, crossing her arms.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, baby," Kale whispered. "She never did."

"Won't that hurt the kid's feelings if you say that?"

"I thought you said I wouldn't talk about her," Kale chuckled. "So how would it come up?"

"I guess you're right," she mumbled, smiling. She released him and returned to washing the dishes, fully aware of the evil smirk on her boyfriend's face.

'_He already knows,_' he thought. '_He already knows._'

~TOSO~

Toby headed home after a long day of fishing, when he spotted Mira waiting at the docks. He hardly saw Mira, her being a native to the mines and all, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mira." The widow looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Toby," she said quietly. "When will the boat be back?"

"No idea. Do you need to go somewhere, this late at night?" She shook her head, saying nothing. Toby, seeing no further way to continue the chat, he headed inside the store, and went to bed.

~TOSO~

It was almost midnight; Mira had been waiting since nine. The boy-who-smelt-like-fish talked with her for a moment, then left in favor of the indoors. Mira denied herself that luxury. She needed to wait for them.

He lost a love one like she did, and though she never raised a child like he did to Gill, she felt close to Julius, and losing him would be the end of the world for her.

Finally, they arrived. They were both pale and tired, emotionally drained. She came forth and wrapped a blanket around the teen, and he thanked her in a small voice.

She led them to their house, and asked if she could do anything else for them. After the Mayor said no, she took her leave, wishing them a good night, but she knew that neither of them would get any sleep.

~TOSO~

** Alright, so here's the next chapter. Don't worry Gill abuse fans, the horrors are coming I promise.**

** The antagonist's name was a pain to chose, by the way. I wanted to have and obvious meaning, but the best I could find for that was Klypto (thief) or Malkorad (mal-ko-rad=bad-child-care). So I settle for the deep meaning of Kale. I mean, really deep. I wouldn't try to find the real meaning just yet, though, you kind of need to know the entire story before you can even begin to get how the Hawaiian form of Charles is connected to this fic. ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not your biological father; you know that, so we need to go testify so that I can keep you."

"Toby, when did Gill's mom pass away?"

'_I should ask him if he's okay._'

"If I don't know where they went, how would I know why they went?"

"Gill has no desire to see you, Kale,"

"She doesn't mean anything to me, baby,"

_**~TOSO~**_

_"Mommy," young Gill cried. "Mommy, where are you?" Gill was about seven years old in this dream, surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Daddy!"_

_"I'm right here, son." The boy turned around to face a tan man with eyes that glowed like green dragon fire, and a wide smile filled with dagger-like teeth._

_"You're not my daddy," Gill whimpered._

_"Of course I am," the man laughed. "If wasn't for me, your mother never would've had you!" The man inched closer to the blonde. "You don't believe me?" Gill shook his head, tears springing to life in his eyes. "Let me show you how it's done, then!"_

And thus; Gill woke up screaming for the second time that night.

~TOSO~

Mr. Hamilton didn't sleep well last night, not that he tried to anyhow; he was too worried for the other resident of the household, or as the mayor would put it: his son. Even before the screaming started, Hamilton would leap out of bed, run down the hall to the only other bedroom, come to a screeching halt in front of the door, and knock gently. He would then listen for a mumbled 'whadya what,' 'yes,' or the soft sound of tears being choked back. It's only when Gill screamed did the plump man skip the last three steps and come rushing in. Sometimes he would be clung to, other times he would be shoved away with a repeated shriek.

It pained him to see the young man in such a state. Whatever happened to the small child with wide eyes and an even wider smile, or the arrogant teen with the condescending smirk? Why had these two personalities, that would previously manifest themselves in this single person, been thrown out in exchange for this one?

Oh, yeah, that's right, **him. **Stupid fact, Hamilton was sitting on the couch considering a contract killer for that sadistic bastard when the doorbell rang.

_'Maybe it's an assassin salesman,' _he thought optimistically, but his hopes were in vain, for bravoes don't make themselves available so openly, and it was a gathering of youth far too young for such a job (at least in Hamilton's eyes). "Ah, yes, Angela, Luke, Toby, and Chase, how are you all?"

"Good, Mayor, and you?" Angela replied politely.

"Tired," the short man chuckled without much humor (he didn't think that these kids would notice). "Oh no, do I have work today?"

"If so, you're late!" Luke chirped from behind the brunette, flashing his signature smile. The group shared a genuine laugh for a moment, but they all were aware of the uncomfortable tension in the air.

"May we see Gill?" Chase piped up when the laughter died down to an awkward silence. Hamilton frowned, leaning to his right to get a better look at the chef.

"I'm afraid Gill is sleeping a little late today," The city manager said. "He's rather grumpy when woken up."

"That's okay, we can wait," Toby stated casually, despite Angela's _that-was-kind-of-rude _look. "May we come in?" Hamilton shifted his weight a bit, before nodding. "Thank you." The group stepped inside the mansion (or least it was in comparison to their houses), attentive of the couch they had spied through the window two days ago.

"Please, have a seat," Hamilton rasped. "I'll make you some tea." As soon as the aged man left the room, Chase hissed at Toby.

"What are we suppose to do now?" He birded. "We wanted to talk to Gill, not Mayor Hamilton!"

"And what were we going to say to Gill?"

"We were going to ask him: 'what's wrong?'"

"Why can't we ask the Mayor what's up with Gill?"

"Guys, stop it!" Angela interrupted, jerking her head towards the now creaking stairs. All straighten at sudden attention as the steps became louder till they saw a barefooted, messy haired, blue-plaid pajama clad Gill. Everyone froze, staring wide-eyed at the yawning youth. The blonde continued down the stairs through half-lidded eyes, completely unaware of all other life forms.

"Good morning, son," sang Hamilton from the kitchen, Gill halted on in the doorway and mumbled something incoherent before entering the other room. The sound of cereal being poured hit Luke's ears like jackhammers to a sidewalk, he was keenly aware of every bead of sweat on his person right at this moment.

Why was everyone so stiff with fear? Maybe it's because Gill has a temper when awake, and if what Mayor Hamilton was true, Gill would be very angry to find them in his house, or perhaps they were nervous that he might of heard what they said, and would be insulted that they are sticking their noses in his business, "where it doesn't belong," as the blonde would say, but all these risks came with the task of finding out what was wrong with the young man, right? They had certainly discussed this before approaching the house, right? Right?

Apparently not.

"Son? Why are you up so early?"

…

"You should go back upstairs and get some sleep!"

…

"No, wait, don't go in there!"

"Abort mission," Angela mouthed with a panicky expression. "Abort, abort, abort!" Gill came into the room just as the message got across to her companions, his eyes no longer half-lidded, but scrunched up to protect themselves from the light, and in his hands were a spoon and a bowl of what appeared to be Captain Crunch®. The newest addition to the living room stood between doorframes for a moment before approaching the couch and attempting to sit down…. on Chase.

"So, when are we leaving this ti-_**iiimme!**_" Ah, the sound of alarm in the morning. Cereal spilling on people, bowls breaking on the ground. Love it. "_**What are you doing here?**_"

"It was Angela's idea!" Luke shouted, grabbing onto the back of the couch and flipping himself over it. Nobody was too sure on what he was hoping it achieve by this, but it certainly wasn't smacking his kneecaps on the sofa and falling on his back with his legs tucked to his chest in pain.

"That is the fastest case of Karma Justice I have ever seen," Toby observed.

"Answer my question," Gill snapped at the group before changing his mind and instead directing his anger at the mayor. "Father, why are they here?"

"They wanted to see you," Hamilton said.

"Why?" Gill's neck whipped back around as he said it. He was answered with three heartbeats of silence. After that Angela, covered in cereal and milk, cleared her throat.

"We… we wanted to know if you were okay," she said tentatively.

"Wha- I'm fi- Is that all?"

"Is it?" Gill expression darkened.

"What do you mean by that?" The teen turned to his father and repeated the question: "What does she mean by that?" The Mayor sputtered at the panic in Gill's voice, he had no idea how to react to this. "Get out."

"Wha…?"

"**Get out!**" Luke had no problem obeying this request, already outside by the second word, but the rest stood their ground.

There was no doubt in Angel's mind that Gill was furious, livid, in fact, but she (despite how much as Gill denied it) was his friend, and she wasn't going to abandon her friend in a time of need.

"We just want to talk," Chase said hesitantly. "We've noticed that something with you is… off, and we wanted to know what."

"I haven't seen you in two days, how would you know anything?"

"Where did you go yesterday?" Toby interjected.

"Now, everyone, just calm down," Hamilton said.

"What, am I not allowed to leave the island?" Gill spat. It continued like that. Gill yelling, Hamilton reasoning, and the rest trying not to follow Luke in his quest to get as far away as possible.

Suddenly, the phone sliced through the noise like a saw to a tree. Hamilton quickly made his way across the room to the phone and answered. After the short conversation that included little speech on Hamilton's behalf, the new silence remained.

"Gill, go get dressed, we need to be leaving soon," he said, a dry smile smacked on his face. "I'm sorry, you three, but I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Oh, Gill-" Angela started, but the blonde had already disappeared. "Of course, Mayor," she sighed with defeat.

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill sat in a taxi for the second time in his life. He was determined not to hyperventilate this time. He was very aware of his father's presence beside him and his hand on his shoulder in a meant-to-be comforting way.

Gill was not comforted.

He knew his father was trying his hardest, but it wasn't what the young man needed at the moment.

What he needed was some sort of medicine to stop the nauseating feeling in his stomach.

He could still feel the pain.

He could still see the fog of tears.

He could still taste the blood on his tongue.

He could still hear the gun shot.

_**~TOSO~**_

'**Ight! Sorry it's short, and that it took so long, but next chapter will be RAEP. So, hold on for me!**

**Kale, I guess, belongs to me, though I really don't want him.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Let me show you how it's done, then!"_

"_**What are you doing here?**_"

Gill was not comforted.

_**~TOSO~**_

"Mommy?" A young woman, about twenty-six, turned to her son. One could only make such a conclusion, after all; the pair looked so similar in a way that couldn't possibly have come about any other way. "Whatcha' doing, Mommy?" The mother smiled, the corner of her blue eyes crinkling.

"I'm planting a garden, sweetie," she replied, sweeping some loose strands of her long, platinum hair behind her ear. The boy's own blue eyes widened in curiosity.

Tugging on his shirt hem, he asked, "can I help?"

"Sure, baby. Just go get some work gloves." The young boy looked down at this, suddenly finding his white sneakers interesting. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't know where they are," the equally blonde boy grumbled. "Why did we have to move, Mommy? I liked our old house. I knew where everything was," he continued, adding the last part with less volume. The woman sighed in response.

"Sweetie, Mommy got married, remember?"

"But, why?"

"Because Mommy loves this man very much, and I'm sure, in time you'll come to love him too." The son huffed and crossed his arms, a pout in place.

"He keeps wanting me to call him 'Daddy,'" he growled. "But I don't see _why_, though. He's not my real dad, right?" The mother's caring smile dropped. Moving herself from being hunched over a plant to kneeling in front of her son, she rested her hand on his shoulders.

"Father; noun; a male parent," she recited. "Parent; noun; one that begets offspring. Beget; verb; to make children; to cause; to produce; to procreate; to father (rarely applying to 'mother').

"Now, with this in mind, no, he is not your 'father,' or 'dad,' or 'daddy,' or anything of the like. However, he will raise you, he will love you, and he will care for you like a real father would. Doesn't that make him your father?" The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, processing the information that his mother had presented to him (and she has present things this way many times), before settling on his next statement.

"But he's still not my real dad."

"In time-"

"Still doesn't change the fact that he's not my real dad." The woman let her head droop, making her look rather defeated, while mumbling something about someone being over logical. "Who is my real dad, anyway?" The mother visibly stiffened. "I've never seen him before; will I ever get to meet him?"

"Sweetie, your biological father was a nice guy sometimes," she said, raising her head, a serious look in her eyes. "Unfortunately, most of the time, he wasn't."

"Then why did you guys have me?"

"Well, we loved each other very much… or at least, I loved him, I thought." She chewed on her lower lip for a second before continuing. "See, once upon a time, I used to live here."

"In this house?"

"No, on this Island, as did your biological dad and your new dad."

"He's not my dad."

"Listen, your new…I mean, 'Mr. Hamilton,' as you call him, loved me, but never told me."

"Why not?"

"Because he was afraid I wouldn't love him back, and, eventually, I fell in love with your biological father, so his fear was strengthened."

"Why do you keep saying 'biological?' Can't you just say 'real?'"

"I'm getting to that. Now, back then, your birth father was a very nice gentleman. Somewhat controlling, but I didn't think much of it.

"We got married and moved away from this island to the city. Then, he started to be even more controlling. He always wanted to know where I was, who I was with, and so on. One time, I got rather frustrated with him and refused to tell him." The mother grew silent, staring no longer at her child, but at the ground, as if she also found the boy's shoes interesting.

"What happened, Mommy?"

"He hit me, baby."

"You told me to never hit people."

"That's right, you should never hit anybody," she spoke, once again looking at the boy. "No matter how angry you are, okay?"

"Okay."

Only after a long sigh did she continue. "Soon, I found out I was going to have you and-"

"How did you know?" A blush sprang to the female's appearance, reaching her ears in a matter of seconds.

"That's a conversation for another time, sweetie," the woman hurriedly explained. A deep breath was then taken. "Anyway, he was so excited, and when he found out you were going to be a boy, he got even more excited. He bought me expensive jewelry, cooked me nice dinners; he was just like how I remembered him when we were dating back in my teenage years."

"What's 'dating?'"

"It's something you do before marriage; remember how Mommy would leave you with Dale to go out with Mr. Hamilton?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mommy was going out on a date."

"Oh."

"Hmm, alright, Well, then I had you, and it was the happiest day of my life. I called Mr. Hamilton to tell him, because he was my friend, and he suggested that we call you Gill."

"**He** named me?" The child exclaimed, bewilderment apparent on his face.

"Yes, but you were named after me," the mother laughed. "My name is Jillian."

"_My name is __**Gill**__ian__?_"

"No," she said through another round of laughter. "It's just Gill, but some people spell 'Jillian' with a 'G.' Also, a lot of people, including both the men in this story, wanted to call me 'Jill,' but I wouldn't let them, so Mr. Hamilton said that I should call you 'Gill' to make up for that." Young Gill was not pleased with this new found discovery, nor its explanation. "Well, you father liked it and even suggested we go back to the island. I agreed, and we did so as soon as you were fit for travel." A pause, then, "your father slowly began to prove that he was not fit for child care."

"Did he hit me?" The woman, now identified as Jillian, shook her head.

"He did yell at you when you cried, which wasn't actually all that often (you were a quiet baby), and he refused to do anything for you that he considered 'woman's work.'" A flash of anger in her eyes caused her to let go of her son's shoulders and rest them on her lap, repositioning herself so that she was sitting on her legs. "He started to hit me again, and I grew afraid for you. I told Mr. Hamilton and he and all the people on this island forced him to leave.

"I met him a few times more to make it so that we were no longer husband and wife and that was the end of it, and I haven't seen him since."

"Oh," Gill whispered, unsure if he was disappointed in his own flesh and blood's behavior or the fact that he likely wouldn't be able to meet him. "But, Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"You never got to the part on why you kept saying biological instead of real." The elder blonde sighed, finally giving in and admitting defeat. Her son was in fact, as rarely as it seemed for the boy, too young to understand.

_**~TOSO~**_

The story his mother had told him when he was four was rather sugar-coated. Gill knew that now, and was still thoroughly upset that one of the few memories of his mother was of her telling lies. Sure, he was too young for the whole truth and it wouldn't have made any difference in the outcome of that day, but still, he was troubled with the thought.

Maybe if his mother had told him that he hit her before moving to the city, or that he didn't just "hit" her like what an inexperienced child might think the definition of "hit" was, but that he actually beat her until she was black-and-blue, then maybe he wouldn't have put up such a struggle to accept the mayor as his father.

"Gill?"

"Yes, father?"

"We're here."

"Oh." Truth is, Gill was actually aware that they had been at the city courthouse for quite some time. He was not below stalling when the time called for it.

"You have to exit the taxi now," Hamilton said, standing outside, holding the door open.

"I know."

"Gill…" Suddenly, at the shock to both, the young man stood at full attention outside the car before proceeding to speed walk to across the sidewalk, increasing speed up the stairs, then going full-out sprint into the building. When the Mayor finally caught up to him, Gill was hyperventilating against a nearby wall.

"I can't," he gasped. "I can't. I can't do this."

"Gill, listen to me," Hamilton said softly. "You _can_. You won't see him. You just have to go in a room where some people will ask you questions. Just answer them truthfully, and everything will be okay."

"But...! But what if…! What if they…!" Another teary gasp shook the blonde's body as he started to sink to the floor. "I… I- no! They can't!"

"It's okay, Gill. It's going to be okay!"

"No," he grated, mostly to himself. "It's **not**." He thought, _'It never will be.'_

_**~TOSO~**_

"Alright, Gill-"

"I thought that, at sixteen, you got to choose which parent you can go with." The lady across the table in front of him sighed, but offered a kind smile.

"Well, that is for divorced parents, but seeing as only one is your biological father, it doesn't work like that." The woman was somewhere between twenty-five and thirty-seven in age, with reddish-brown hair ending at her mid-back. Her hazel eyes held a tinge of green, her nose was small, yet defined, and natural ruby lips finished up the beauty that was this woman's face. Gill absolutely hated her.

_'I hope she has just as much brains as she does breast,' _he thought. _'How could someone so attractive be in charge of ruining my life?'_

"Alright, Gill, let me start by introducing myself," the woman continued, ignoring Gill's heated stares. "My name is Alexis Akan. You can call me whatever you like."

_'I bloody well can, lady.'_

"Why don't we start by telling me which man you would prefer to live with."

"My father," Gill stated.

"Which one?"

"I only have one."

"Mayor Hamilton?" Akan ventured, fidgeting a little.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my father."

"But he isn't your biological father." Akan earned a sharp glare at that. "I don't mean to offend, only to understand." Gill raised an eyebrow in both a skeptical and interested manner. Surely this woman didn't think that she could "understand" him within the hour or so; half the people he grew up with don't understand him.

Besides, the setting was hardly a place to get to know somebody. A single florescent bulb located above the center of the table was able to fill the entire room, though with its color scheme (black and grey), it hardly did a thing to lighten the mood. Also, the glass covering one complete wall made him feel watched (he was positive that it was a two-way mirror), and therefore uncomfortable.

"He isn't my father," Gill said. "Never was, never will be." After a few moments of silence, the brunette began to shuffle through some files laid out on the table.

"Is this about what happened nine years ago?" Akan asked, settling on a folder that was a bit thicker than the rest. A look of concern flashed across her face as Gill visibly stiffened.

_He had just found a flower he knew she would like._

"This file says that the case was inconclusive."

_His father was at work._

"There wasn't enough evidence for the jury to make a clear 'guilty' decision."

_Seven year old Gill rushed towards his house from the Maple Lake District._

"Please tell me about this, Gill."

_He burst in through the door, almost tackling it down._

"Do _you_believe he was guilty?"

"_Mommy, Mommy! Look what I found for-"_

"Yes," Gill whispered.

_There was a strange man inside his house._

"Of which crime?" Akan inquired. "There are three listed here."

_Pointing a gun at his mother, or at least he was… he changed his target as soon as the boy entered._

"Murder," Gill breathed.

_It was now pointed at the seven year old._

"Abduction."

"_No, Kale, please! He's just a child," his mother had shouted, tears glistening in her eyes._

"And…" Gill paused, mind grasping for a proper grip on his emotional control.

"_Boy," the man barked. "Close the door and get over here!"_

"Rape."

_He did as he was told, eyes never leaving the weapon directed at him. He wasn't stupid. He knew what it was. No matter how hard his mother tried to censor his life, she couldn't stop the TV._

_"Mommy?" It's the only thing he could think of to say as he approached her._

_"Shh, baby, it's okay. Just come here," his mother hushed. Her tears had fallen by then, and they continued to do so at an alarming rate._

_The man said; "so, you think you can just chase me away and marry someone else?"_

_"Kale, please. This has nothing to do with the child."_

_"I think it has everything to do with the kid; he is __mine__ after all."_

_"Mommy?" Gill repeated._

_"You didn't care for him! For me! Nobody but yourself!" His mother's voice was raised now, terror still detectable._

_"Well, Obviously, I cared enough to show up today, hm?" The man chuckled this darkly, handling the gun like it was a toy._

_"Please, just leave now. I won't tell anybody if you just leave right now." A dark smile on the stranger's face followed the plea._

_"Well, of course you won't tell anybody," he explained. "You'd be dead."_

_**~TOSO~**_

One shot is all it took. His mother collapsed; falling to her knees before crumpling forward. It wasn't until later that he found out where exactly she had been shot: a direct hit to her heart.

The man scooped Gill up before sound could leave him; holding him against his body by a single hand to the boy's mouth.

"Listen here, kid," he hissed into Gill's ear. "You make any noise at all, I'll blow your fucking head off." A loud clicking noise by the child's ear confirmed the statement. "Got it?" Consumed by panic and shock, Gill didn't response, staring wide-eyed at the still frame of his mother.

Kale took it as an agreement, and once he shifted his hold on his son so that he was holding him by the boy's stomach, Gill's side resting against the elder's hip, he bolted for the lighthouse.

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion to the younger male, but only three minutes passed by from the shot to the arrival on the beach. Thirty seconds from shot to running. It was that slow motion effect that made Gill wonder why no one had come to save him. Whoever had heard the shot had to get over the wonder over _what _the noise was (sounds like that weren't exactly common to Waffle Island), figure out where it had come from, and then head over there.

To a seven year old, the blast was loud enough for the entire town to hear, and with the amount of time it seemed to take, he thought the lack of people meant he was abandoned. The thought was only strengthened as time went on.

Only when he was thrown onto a boat parked in dangerously shallow waters (how the thing managed to speed off is still a mystery to him), did the events of the past moments finally sink in.

"Stop crying, damnit!" Kale shouted at him from the steering room. "I can't focus!"

Gill continued to shriek, most of which was a mix of nonsensical words and hyperventilation, until the boat's movement ceased, and Kale shut him up himself.

"From that look, you've never been smacked across the face before," he laughed in a sinister way, kneeling next to Gill on the floor. "Or hit at all really." He laughed again, "hm, you have something to say?"

"W-who," Gill stuttered, choking back sobs. "Who are you? Where am I? Why…? W…What…?"

"Who me?" Another giggle. "Well, I'll tell you where you are first; nowhere! We are in the middle of the ocean at a while's way from that _fucking _island!

"In continuation to that, we are on my boat. A Cruising Yacht. It has enough room, and food, and other stuff to live off of for quite some time.

"As for who I am… You don't know?"

"N-no."

"I'm your dad!"

Silence, then; "You… No…"

"You don't believe me?"

"No… You… can't."

"Of course I am!" Kale snickered (upon reflection, Gill observed that this guy like to express his amusement a lot) "If it wasn't for your mother and I, you wouldn't be here!"

"…What did you do to Mom?"

"I killed her," Kale's eerie smile faded to a harsh scowl. "Wipe that look off you face; you bawl, and I'll hit you again." Gill covered his mouth in an attempt to silence his cries. "You see, your mother belonged to me and only me. So when she got the island to chase me off and divorced me, she pissed me off, and you should never piss me off." The older man looked at the younger skeptically. "You don't believe me do you?" Gill simply stared, hands still glued to his face, not knowing how to respond. "I **am **your father. You know that, right?"

After a long silence, Gill spoke a muffled: "Mom…"

"What did I _just_ tell you? If it wasn't for **me**, you wouldn't be here!" He stopped, then, "or do you not know that?"

"…Huh?" Gill said, lowering his palms.

"Do you know how babies are made?"

"When… a mom and a dad… the mommy's tummy…" Kale interrupted with a roar of laughter.

"You really don't! That's hilarious!" Kale continued to bark, a sinister look overcoming his features. "You want to know the truth?" Without waiting for a reply, he pressed one hand to the boy's chest, toppling him backward from his sitting position. "You look like your mother, you know."

"What are you…?"

"You'll see. Take your shirt off." When Gill took too long to comply, Kale swiftly yanked the white t-shirt off himself. "The flat aspect of you bothers me a bit." Gill was horribly confused at this point. The tears no longer threatened to fall, brows furrowed together, as a small frame shuddered under the cold air. "You are probably too young to have a reaction to much of anything," Kale mused. "So I'll just get right to it.

"See, when two people get a certain feeling for each other, they have sex."

"What's…?"

"Shut up, I'm showing you," Kale growled, green eyes shining as he struggled with the younger's pant button before his hands were stopped by another pair.

"Stop, I don't think…"

"What? You don't want to learn? Ah, got it!" Off went Gill's pants. Said boy's brows became no longer sew together, but arched up his forehead. Blush spreading.

"I- S-top. I don't think you should be…" Off with the underwear. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Kale snapped above him. "Now, a girl would have something different right here," he explained, pointing to the blonde's penis. He closed his legs over himself right after, causing Kale to scowl and roughly push them apart. "A man would put what you have into that. Because you don't have one of those, I'll put mine here." Gill gasped as a finger entered him, a stinging sensation filling his body.

"Stop! That- that hurts! Stop it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kale repeated loudly, backhanding the boy beneath him. "Fine, if you don't want to listen," the sound of a zipper and shuffling clothes sounded as loud as the gunshot did, and for a good five minutes, the pain of losing the one he loved most was nothing compared to the sudden physical pain that exploded into his being.

A scream, piercing enough to be heard for nine years worth of nightmares, rang out in pure agony. Fingers clawed at the wood floor in a desperate search for leeway. Gill barely heard Kale's delighted words, and couldn't comprehend them even at their clearest state. With each thrust came a sob or a gasp. Begging was quickly drowned out by howls of hurt.

The end was nearly as bad as the beginning. A deep burning settled within, taking whatever breath he had away from him. Kale explained the essence in great detail, that much Gill understood, as the man pulled away, causing little relief. He could feel it inside him, making his stomach lurch.

"Now your mother and I did that," Kale sighed, zipping himself up and wiping his forehead with the other hand. "So that proves I'm your father."

_**~TOSO~**_

**Long, ain't it? *waggles eyebrows* Well, longer than usual.**

***sigh* I really wanted **_**that**_** scene to be more descriptive… *fails* but it's a *cough* start, right? There's going to be more of that kind of stuff anyway, throughout the story.**

**Well, if not, ChibiGill is so cute! I hope I got all that angsty shota drama in a bag with a side of hentai! *thumbs up***

**I know it took longer than the word count (sorry), but review anyway? *happeh face***

**Also, if you have a problem with the word "penis," this is an M rated FF (and that doesn't even scrape the surface). If you are still unable to get over it, I suggest you watch more vulgar TV shows. Or more anime. Or both.**


	5. Chapter 5

"He hit me, baby."

"I can't. I can't do this."

"There wasn't enough evidence for the jury to make a clear 'guilty' decision."

"You don't believe me?"

_**~TOSO~**_

"Gill?" A voice.

"Can you hear me, Gill?"

Yes. Yes, I can. Who are you?

"I need you to take deep, slow breaths for me, okay?" A voice. A different one. Deeper. A man? A man. Man.

…

**Man**.

"He's panicking again!" Sharp pain, yet dull, a sting. My arm, why my arm?

…

Oh, a shot. It must be. That's why I'm sleepy. Where am I?

"Gill, do you know where you are?" That voice again. Not a man, but a women, who?

And, no, didn't you hear me? Where am I?

"Gill?"

Yes?

"Gill, can you open your eyes for me?"

Maybe, who are you?

"Gill, can you hear me?"

Can _you_ hear _me_?

…

Oh, that's right.

I need to move my mouth to talk.

…

Duh.

"Yes." I can hear you. Who are you?

"Ah, good. Do you know where you are?" **Man**. "His heart rate… I think we should administer another-."

"No, just leave the talking to me, please." Woman. She sounds angry. Did I do something wrong? "Gill, can you open your eyes for me?"

No.

…

Maybe.

…

Okay.

Light. Bright light. Ow, turn it down. Who are you?

My eyes shut quickly. Blinded by dark again. Instead of the previous instant of white.

Second try. Still bright. Less pain. Fading light.

…

Blurry. Everything's blurry.

Where am I?

"Gill, do you know where you are?"

I just asked where I was, damnit, why aren't you listening to me?

"Gill, you need to open your eyes more." No, it hurts.

"No." Was that me? Was that moaning noise me? Am I in pain?

"Yes, Gill."

I close my eyes and try again. Less bright. Less blurs.

…

Oh.

I'm surround by people.

Ms… Lady… and some other guys.

What's your name, again?

Who are these guys?

Where am I?

They're all around me. Hovering. I feel like I should be claustrophobic. But I'm not.

The way they are arranged…

It's not possible if I was…

Am I on the ground?

Why am I on the ground?

…

"Where am I?"

"You are at the courthouse, remember? You and I were talking." Alice Kong?

"What happened?"

"Well, you started to hyperventilate..." Ally Kan? "…I called the medics in..." Alex Okan? "…and then you passed out." Alexis Akan.

…

**Oh**.

Now I remember.

…

Shit.

_**~TOSO~**_

The boat ride home seems longer than usual, and I seem more prone to sea sickness than usual, as well. They are probably the after effect from the drugs those medics gave me, though, so I'm not too concerned.

Actually, I'm usually sea sick anyway, because boats make me nervous, but at least I have something else to blame it on, so I can show it more easily.

Anyway…

I am concerned, however, over my father's actions; which consist of asking if I am all right, practically throwing Saltines at me, and asking if I was _sure_ that I was alright. I just want to be left alone, damnit, now go away before I throw up on you!

…

I'm moody, okay? Can anyone blame me, really? This entire week has been stressful. The simple thought of…

No, I'm not going to think of that.

Think of what?

Exactly. Good brain. You have always been so smart. I love you.

…

Okay that was weird.

Again, anyway…

The ship has docked, and I can see Mira waiting there though the ship's window, like she has been ever since this whole thing started.

Wait.

Who's that with her?

Is that…?

Oh, Goddess, no.

I do **not** want to deal with this right now.

"Gill, come on, we have to get home." Father's voice. He sounds so exhausted, yet wary. I look up and see him standing off to the side, staring out one of the cabin's windows. He's obviously seen that Mira's not alone.

"What is he doing here?" I ask, burying myself deeper into my blanket. "Does he _know_?"

"No, I don't think Toby does," he says, hesitating a bit. "Come on now, we have to get home." I started to obey, silently forming a plan to avoid all contact with Toby as much as possible when familiar footsteps rang out.

Sandals.

"Hey," Toby says quietly, Mira's steps following shortly after. I peek out from my cotton cavern to see the pair looking ghost-like. The moonlight highlighted some features; like their hair and half of their face; but cast the others in a shadowy cloak. The portion of expressions that I could see were one's of deep concern; sorrowful. "You guys look beat; and from what I've heard you guys probably haven't eaten much." The concern left Toby's face to fill his eyes, chased away by an obviously fake smile. "Why doesn't everybody come to On the Hook for something to eat?"

"That sounds nice," Father sighs. "Gill?" Great, now all the attention was on me. Still, I can feel my stomach agree… food does sound nice. So, in defeat to my hunger, I nodded.

Goddess, I could practically **feel** Toby's grin.

_**~TOSO~**_

The food was nice, but it stalled us enough for the predicted weather, rain, to hit the island.

Ozzy insisted that we stay the night.

"You can have my bed, Gill," Toby said gesturing to his room as he cleaned up the remainder of the dishes. I looked over to his room feeling a bit uneasy. Something was very off with this situation and I wanted to go home.

Still, my father was tired, and the week has been just as horrible for him as it has for me, I suppose. I didn't want to make my half-dead father trudge home, uphill, in the rain, to protect his pansy-assed son who's afraid of another male's mattress.

As a result, I'm sucking it up and I am now staring at my current challenge. I brace myself as I pull back the sheets, expecting a dead fish or something to be there, but it seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Slowly, I get in, slightly uncomfortable since I'm in the same clothes I've had on all day, and attempt to fall asleep.

_**~TOSO~**_

It's no use. It's three hours later and I still can't. What the hell, brain? Why are you so busy? Just shut up and let me sleep!

…

Oh, so you're going to be like that are you?

"Gill?" Oh, no. "Gill, are you asleep? You've been mumbling." Have I been seriously talking aloud to my brain? What the hell is wrong with me? Quick, quick, pretend to be asleep!

I roll over, my back to him to make it easier. I hear him sigh, and some floorboards creaking under footsteps. I roll back over and wait, still I hear nothing. I crack an eye open slowly and see nothing. Deciding that it's safe, I open my eyes, blink a few times, and let out a sigh.

"I knew you were awake."

"Gah!" My heart practically propelled me out of bed, it jumped so hard. I began looking around rapidly as soon as I landed back down, yet I saw nobody.

"Shh, down here." Cautiously, sheets wrapped around me tightly, I lean over the bed and peered down.

"Toby!" I hiss. "What are you doing, you scared me half to death!" The bluenette smiles up at me from his spot on the floor, right next to what would be considered under the bed.

"I came to check if you were asleep," Toby says in a happy, hushed tone. "And you weren't."

"Go away, you creep!"

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" He insists.

"Because there's a freak under my bed!"

"Ow," he whines with a dramatic look of hurt. "No need to be so harsh…" By that point, my eyebrows were knitted so close together that I'm sure my face was about to implode. Or at least stick that way. Or something less dramatic and more likely.

…

Curse my brain and it's need to be realistic.

"Just get out already," I say, watching him sit up. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Once settled, Toby looked up at me with his golden eyes half-lidded.

"I know that you feel alone," he says, the look in his eyes calm and serious. "I know that you are used to being alone, so you don't try to be friends with me, or Luke, or anyone." This takes me by surprise. I reel back into the bed, shuffling backwards till my back hit the wall.

"W-wha-what," I stammer, trying desperately to control my voice. "What are you t-talking about?" I can't see him, and I'm sure he can't see me, but he makes no move to fix that.

"I know you put up a wall, with your sour attitude and all, so that you don't have to deal with people trying to change you," he continues. "Because you've made yourself out to like being alone… but nobody likes being alone, Gill."

After a long pause of trying to find my words, I speak. "W-what? Are y-you my… therapist or something now? You don't-."

"Know you? You're right, I don't. All I know is that your mom died, and you've been going back and forth between here and the city for awhile, and whatever it is for emotionally drains you.

"People can't handle stressful things alone like you're trying to, they break otherwise, and you seem pretty frail already, so-." Before he could finish, I quickly interrupt, racing to the edge of the bed.

"Now, wait just a moment!" I barked, almost forgetting to keep my voice down. I'm lying on my stomach now, getting close to him vertically rather than horizontally. "Who says I'm weak_? I'm not weak!_ I can do everything by myself! And who are _you_ to say that I don't like being alone? I'm _just fine_ by myself! Now get out before _I kick you out!_" Despite my tangent and obvious fury, Toby meets my glare with an even gaze.

"I'm afraid of commitment."

"_I don't care, you-_! …What?"

"My parents are divorced, and all they do is yell. I first it was just relationship-wise, but it kinda' spread to everything else," he explains. "It's why I don't get intense about everything like you do; I know I don't have any control over how things go, so I don't try; I just let things be."

…Okay, honestly, I expected a "_man_" after that last sentence. Like a hippie would say, or something. So, I stare blankly at him, almost waiting for it.

Instead, he continues, "well, maybe fear isn't the right word…" He trails off, but the phrase sounds final.

I sit up, only to slump back against the headboard in a huff.

"I hate boats," I say quietly.

_**~TOSO~**_

I awoke with a jolt and immediately felt panicked. Where was I? How did I get here? What happened? Slowly, my questions were answered, and that almost flighty feeling flushed away from my chest only to float to my head. What am I going to do now?

Okay, Gill, let's think this through, and come up with some logical steps to make it through the day.

First, let's get the basics: who, what, when, where, why.

1) You are here with: your father, Toby, Pascal, Paolo, and Ozzie.

2) You are going to interact with them (no way around that) and then leave for court-.

Oh, Goddess.

Calm down, finish the list.

3) Judging by the light coming in the window, it's around seven, so you have about an hour till you have to leave.

That's not enough time!

_Calm. Down._

4) On the Hook to boat to city to taxi to courthouse.

Three out of those five things aren't so bad by themselves so let's focus on that.

Don't freak, you're fine.

5) You are in this situation because it was raining last night and your father no not your father your father is a sick sick bastard is a murder and a rapist and you're his son grossfilthydirty.

Oh, Goddess.

I'm going to be sick.

_**~TOSO~**_

Throwing up is not fun. In fact it's one of the worst of the body's defense mechanisms I have ever experienced. I also hate how incredible loud one is when throwing up. It is nearly impossible to be sick quietly. This leads to the unnecessary pity and concern from people around one's self, which then causes one to be a jerk and yell at said people "**I'm fine**" and then feel guilty about it almost immediately. Then there is this tension in the air even after one apologizes that only gets worse when one snaps that they are not hungry.

I have made such a fool out of myself. I don't think there is any hope in recovering any respect from Toby despite his flashes of knowing smiles.

_**~TOSO~**_

Today was the final day. I am now standing in the courthouse, next to my father, staring at the ground very intently. This is to avoid all contact with _him._

I haven't been anywhere near the man for years and he still manages to frighten me. I haven't even seen him, I refused to look up since the moment I entered the building. My father, ever sympathetic has been silently lead the way.

And it all comes down to this.

Will this all blow past? Certainly, even with the "lack of evidence," the accusation alone should be enough to keep me out of his grasp. Certainly my unfortunate performance talking to the lady would be enough to see that I am clearly repulsed at the idea. Certainly they wouldn't get so hooked on genetics and more on mentality.

I've prayed to the Goddess ever since this hell of a few weeks started. Since the island has been getting better I felt hope. Now I am desperately clinging to that hope. I feel it crawling out of my heart and up my throat; choking me and stinging the back of my eyes.

The judge is talking now.

I still can't lift my gaze and the anticipation had made it difficult to concentrate on listening. Finally I manage to hear his words.

"…Have rewarded full custody to Kale Malkorad."

…What?

_What?_

The bang of the gavel hitting was the last sound I heard. The last thing I processed before the world fell around me and nothing else mattered.

No.

_This can't be happening!_

_**~TOSO~**_

**I guess I did find a use for that possible name. Xd**

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I'm lazy.**

**Anyways, I tried it in Gill's POV, **_**and**_** in present tense. That's IN-TENSE. **

**lol pun (OvO)**

…

**No, seriously, it was a bit difficult, since I'm so use to past tense, I kept having to go back and change things. ""(~)""**

**Well, about the first part: if anyone has fainted due to a panic attack, they probably know where I'm coming from. Also; if anyone has been under sedation drugs due to a panic attack, they also know where I'm coming from.**

**Well, at least that's what my experiences were like/what I've heard from other people. It's kinda blurry, you forget the simple things, and thoughts come and go in quick fragments.**

…

**Hey, I tried, okay?**

**On a different topic, I really like giving the simple-minded characters a deeper layer of intelligence; so Toby is no different. GO GO STUPID SMART CHARCTERS! Those kind of characters kind of dandere mixed with Oracular Urchin (if you have no idea what I'm talking about go to [Urban Dictionary doesn't have it] and look it up).**

***cough* And it's kind of TobyXGill if you squint, maybe. *cough***

…

**Not that I meant it to be or anything! It just kind of turned out that way… (/~/);**

**Anywho, it's summer so I will probably be paying more (much needed) attention to this fic, but review and it'll increase the chances. Not that I'm holding this fic hostage or anything, it just gives me motivation. =D Also, if you see a mistake or don't understand something, PLEASE put it in a review or a PM and TELL/ASK ME~!**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of changing the title… I don't know it just seems that Japanese-word-as-title is overused and a bit uncreative. What do you think? Any ideas as to what to change it to ('cause I got nothing)? **

**Hmmm…**

**Well, I guess that's all I have to say for now.**

**Till next time, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"…and then you passed out."

"Why doesn't everybody come to On the Hook for something to eat?"

"You can have my bed, Gill,"

"I know that you feel alone,"

…your father is a sick sick bastard is a murder and a rapist and you're his son grossfilthydirty.

"**I'm fine**"

"…Have rewarded full custody to Kale Malkorad."

_**~TOSO~**_

Angela woke to the shrill pitch of her telephone. Her eyes snapped open on the first ring, covered her face with her pillow on the second, and then tossed the cushion at the offending device on the third. With a loud clap and a final ring, the phone was knocked off the table by her bed. Despite no longer having any head support, Angela sighed in relief.

"_Hello?_" Once again, Angela was roused.

"…Hello?" She called weakly, terribly confused and drowsy.

"_Hello? Angela?_"

"…Ghost of Christmas Past?" Unable to fully comprehend the situation due to her lethargy, Angela was panicking slightly. Where was this strange voice coming from? Did her cow learn to speak and was at her window?

"_Are you there, hello?_" Gathering her courage, the brunette climbed out of her bed in an attempt to reach the light switch, but ultimately failed when she tripped over the phone cord. "_I think I hear her… Angela, are you there?_"

Finally grasping what was going on, the girl grabbed the cord and pulled until the receiver was within hold. "Hello?"

"_Ah, Angela, I thought I heard you. What took you so long to answer?"_

"Luke?" Angela rubbed her eyes, mostly out of frustration rather than sleepiness. "What do you want, do you know what time it is?"

"_Around midnight last I checked,_" Luke replied. "_Listen, the rest of us are at the Sundae Inn and you need to come down here._"

"Luke, it's a little late for a drink," Angela groaned. "And doesn't the bar close at midnight?"

"_Well, this is a special instance,_" he said quickly. "_This isn't for a drink, this is… well, this isn't something to say over the phone_." That woke Angela up.

"Luke," she said. "What going on?"

Luke sighed, then, "_It's Gill."_

_**~TOSO~**_

The mayor of Waffle Town was in a sorry state. It didn't matter to him though; the alcohol made him oblivious to all about three hours ago. One moment he would be laughing, the next he would be crying, and the instant after that he would stare off into space. Others weren't too entirely sure if he was staring at something that only he could see or at nothing at all. This is what was explained to Angela when she arrived at the inn.

"All we can get out of him is mumbles about Gill," Chase continued. "According to Toby, they have been going back and forth between here and the city for a while, but apparently only the mayor came back tonight." Angela nodded, peering over Chase's shoulder to spot Hamilton slumped over his table.

"Why have they been going to the city?" she asked. "Is it about Waffle Island?" Chase grimaced in response.

"I've been told it more personal than that." When the orange haired boy said nothing else Angela passed him to get a closer look at Hamilton, who was now accompanied by Colleen.

"Come now," she urged the man. "What happened to Gill? Why isn't he back?"

"Huh~, I don't… wanna talk about it, heheh~!"

"I never would have thought the mayor would be that type," Angela said to her friends as she approached them.

"The drinking?" Kathy chimed. "He really isn't. He would come in and hang around here a few days a week, but he would never touch the stuff!"

"Something must be really wrong," Renee whispered. "Toby, do you know what happened?"

Before the young man could answer, he was interrupted by Hamilton's shout, "I should **kill** him!" Startled, the other patrons of the inn fell silent as the mayor pounded his fist on the table. "I don't care if I go to jail! A life in a foster home would be better for Gill than with- with that _**bastard**_! Hell, a life on _the streets_ would be safer! I'll kill him like he killed Jillian!" The aging man collapsed once again on his table and continued his banter in hushed sobs. "My sweet Jillian… he killed her… and Gill. He killed him too. Killed his soul, his childhood, his innocence… He never was the same after that… Jus' threw 'em on the beach when he had enough of 'em, sick bastar'." The last part was so slurred that only Colleen could really hear it, and even when she repeated it, not everyone knew what it entailed to. However, those who did know understood immediately.

Yolanda was the first to speak. "Are you saying that Gills is with…?" Hamilton nodded the best he could from his position and a dread-filled tension covered the air.

"What is going on?" Angela spoke loudly. "Where is Gill?"

"It is nothing to trouble you young'uns with," Yolanda snipped before turning back to the mayor. "Don't worry Hamilton, we'll find a way to get him back, don't worry."

"I think it's best if everyone left now," Colleen announced.

"But Mom, what's going on?" Maya whined.

"Not now, Maya!"

As the commotion continued, Angela, Chase, Luke, and Toby took the chance and exited in a group, all confounded and upset with the situation. Suddenly, Elli's voice whispered behind them.

"If you want to know about Gill, come to the Town Hall tomorrow."

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill was frozen. Ever since those dreaded words, "full custody," entered his mind he was gone. He just left. He was aware of the fuss around him, aware of his father's protests, yet he did nothing but allow himself to be dragged to a car. **His **car. He was aware that **he** got in. He was aware that **he** said something, then laughed. That laugh was all too familiar; it hadn't changed since he last heard it, and since the nightmares help keep his memories fresh, he knew there was no mistaking it.

He was also aware that the car was moving, headed toward what would no doubt be Hell. He was aware of all of this, yet he did nothing. Just like back then. All he did was scream and cry. He didn't help himself, or more importantly, his mother. Maybe this was his punishment. He wasn't strong enough, so he deserved it. Now he was going to be put through it all again, and again, and again, and…

Gill felt sick.

_**~TOSO~**_

I looked in my rear view window to see the boy looking green.

Shit.

Not in my new car.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, and when his only response was to lurch forward as if gagging, I quickly pulled over.

As soon as I unlocked the doors he sprang out the car to confirm my suspicions.

Gross.

The thought of him taking off enter my mind briefly, but I was quickly dashed away with the another sound of being sick. No way he'd be able to run in that condition.

I exited the car when I could hear more breathing, less throwing up, to find the boy leaned over, hands on his knees. He seemed to be done, so I approached him. My, how he's grown since I last saw him. He still held that uncanny likeness to his mother. Bleach blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and fair skin; it's a wonder that he was related to me at all.

Drawing closer, I reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder, only to have him jerk back, eyes and shoulders both shaking in fear.

I missed that look.

Still, I pretended to be hurt - nervous. I needed him to trust me as much as possible, if at all. It won't be fun otherwise.

"Are you all right?" I asked with as much sincerity as I could muster. His gaze flickered around, unsure as to how to react. "Why don't you get back into the car?" He flinched, so I smiled in attempt to comfort.

It didn't work.

I recall many complements (from women, of course) on my smile for being "seductive." Unfortunately, seductiveness isn't something I needed just at that moment, judging by his panicked expression. I reeled back the smile and uttered a, "Please...?"

Again, that just freaked him out more. He looked almost in shock, shaking in his skin.

Right before my urge to grab him by the scruff of his neck and pitch him in the car became unbearable, he clambered into his seat. When I got back in the car, I stole another look at my rear view mirror just in time to see him do the same. We stared at each other for the longest while. His eyes glistening, while mine remain the same as they ever were: cold.

Just like I remember it.

_**~TOSO~**_

Though there wasn't any communication between the group, they all arrived an hour before Town hall opened. They all seemed surprised to see one another, but didn't dwell on it for too long; they were all too anxious to speak of what was unspoken to start with.

"No offense to her or anything," Luke suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had been reigning. "But Elli kinda told us to come here in a creepy manner." Chase, who was to the left of Luke along with the town hall, slowly turned his head to stare at the bandana clad teen.

"Is that seriously all you can you think about right now?" he chastised. Luke simply looked at him blankly.

"What else should I think about?"

"Like, I don't know," Chase said, exasperated. "Maybe, _where the hell is Gill?_"

"Well, of course I'm worried too!" Luke said, taken aback. "I'm just trying to lighten to mood!"

"Well, it's not working!"

"Jeez, alright, calm down!" Luke huffed. "You're getting so worked up. You in love with him or something?" He said the last part quietly, but Chase heard it none the less.

"**Again**, with the Gay thing!"

"I'm just saying that straight guys don't really wear bobby pins…"

"They keep **hair** out of the **food**."

"I'm just saying-." Finally, the door to the town hall opened, just a crack, to reveal the timid assistant.

"Excuse me," Elli spoke barely above a whisper. "You, um, may come in now."

_**~TOSO~**_

Aida Yasunai considers herself to be a patient person. This evening, however, she was on the edge of her seat, both figuratively and literally, waiting eagerly in the living room.

Aida was beautiful. She knew she was. Her hair flowed to her waist and was an attractive shade of dark magenta. Her narrow eyes were a lovely chocolate brown and were evenly spaced. In fact, all of her face was rather symmetrical: from her arched eyebrows to her peach colored lips. In addition, she had a strong sense of fashion, always choosing clothes that made her light skin tone glow. Yes, she knew she was beautiful.

Not that she was vain or anything. Oh, no, Aida found vanity to be awfully unbecoming; and unbecoming wasn't something beautiful people were. Beautiful people were modest. Beautiful people were trustworthy. Beautiful people were kind. Aida was modest, since she was not vain by any means, Aida was kind, since it was out of the kindness of her heart that she was allowing another guest at her house, and Aida was trustworthy, since the guest situation was also because of the extreme trust her boyfriend had in her to act responsibly – and beautifully – in such a circumstance. Aida also held her boyfriend at high trust, you see, which is why she allowed such events.

Of course, trustworthiness was the only similar quality of beauty she and her boyfriend held, for he was not beautiful. He was handsome, stunning even, but not beautiful. He was neither modest nor kind, and he was only trustworthy to a select few. Many would call him a horrible person who is only tolerable through his ungodly good looks. It's those kinds of people who _would_ describe him as beautiful though, simply because he was physically appealing. Those people thought that beauty was only skin deep. Those people were not beautiful.

Aida's lover was not modest, he was proud, and rightfully so. He was not kind, instead he was fearsome in his mannerisms to such an extent, that one look _demanded_ respect. Finally, with the exclusion to herself, Aida's boyfriend was not trustworthy, but talented in the art of manipulation, and it got him far.

Aida knew Kale wasn't beautiful. He was beyond it.

_**~TOSO~**_

With shaking hands, Elli brought up a tray of tea to the library, where Angela, Chase, Luke, and Toby sat around a table that was unusually cleared of books.

"One sugar or two?" she asked no one in particular as she placed the tray down.

"Elli," Angela started gently. "This is the third time you've brought us tea."

"Yes," urged Chase. "We came because you know something about Gill? We are very concerned."

"Cream?" Elli inquired, a blank look in her eyes.

"Gill?" Luke piped, to which the young assistant sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said softly. "I just can't believe this happened…"

"Elli," Toby spoke. "Where is Gill?" This was beginning to feel like an interrogation session to the four, like they were trying to coax the information out of a damaged criminal. Angela almost felt compelled to start assigning good cop/bad cop roles if gently persuading the subject didn't start working towards their advantage soon.

"I guess, I should start explaining," Elli began. "You guys are his friends…"

"More or less," coughed Luke, only to be elbowed by Chase.

"Well," the elder brunette continued, making no indication that she heard Luke. "I'm only repeating what my grandmother told me.

"It was nine years ago, so when Gill was seven… Wait, no I don't think I should start there… Um…" Hesitantly, Elli looked up. "Uh, what do you guys know?"

"Nothing," Angela deadpanned. "Gill is gone and we don't know why."

"And he's been going back and forth from the city for a while," Toby added. "But we don't know the 'why' for that either."

"I see…" Elli mumbled. Suddenly, she blurted out what seemed to be the first thing that came to her mind. "Mayor Hamilton isn't Gill's father." This sudden outburst caused Chase to gracefully spew out his tea onto the table. After a moment or two of silence (apart from Chase's coughing), Luke spoke.

"Uh, what do you mean, exactly, by that?" he half-way stammered.

"I mean, that the Mayor is not Gill's birth father, but his step-father." The group stared at the still standing young women, trying to decide whether to be confused, upset, or disbelieving. "You see, Gill's mother and father used to live here, on this island, and then-." Abruptly, Luke broke her off.

"Wai- wai- wai- wai- wai- wait, whoa," he said. "Wait. Just a minute, wait." Everyone waited for Luke to speak again, and finally he did. "Wait," he said. "I'm… Wait."

"I think Luke is…" Angela begin to explain, but was unable to find the correct description. Finally, she settled on: "like the rest of us."

"Okay…" Elli returned. "Well, let's start _before_ the beginning, I guess.

"The three most important people in this 'before' story are Jillian, Kale, and Mayor Hamilton. Jillian, as I understand it, was very beautiful and kind. She looked, or rather, _Gill_ looked almost exactly like her. Bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, she was someone that everyone admired, especially the Mayor.

"The Mayor was so much in love with Jillian, that the only thing rivaling it was his extreme shyness, so he never told her of his feelings.

"There was another man however, who was handsome and smart and he was very forward with her about his attraction towards her. His name was Kale and he is the man that Jillian eventually married and moved away with.

"Kale seemed like a perfect gentleman, and though he played it that way well, he was far from it. He abused her. He hit her, he insulted her, and he trapped her.

"But when Gill was born, and they moved back to the island, people began to suspect, and Jillian finally had enough. She confessed to Hamilton all that had happened, that she was worried for her son, and Hamilton (along with the rest of the island) wasted no time in driving Kale away." It is here that Elli paused, trying to find the words to create the proper transition. "For a while it was just Gill and his mother while she and Mayor Hamilton started a slow relationship." Another pause. "All was well, and when Jillian and Hamilton got married everything was great! But, then…" Yet another pause, but Elli looked down at the ground this time, busying her hands with the hem of her apron. "Gill was seven when…" The fingers stopped. "When Kale came back to the island." Now she was wringing the hem, as if it was sopping wet. "He broke into Hamilton's house – they had all lived there, of course – and he…" The apron border was twisted into a shrivel, possibly beyond repair to even the iron. "He shot her. Jillian. Gill's mother." She didn't dare lift her downcast eyes, in fear of the shocked expressions that were surely there. "And then he took Gill. To a boat of his… drove off shore a few miles and…" She was desperately trying not to, but the tears were inevitable. She fought them still, choking back gasps that prevent her from continuing. Finally, she manages to press on. "He… assaulted… no, I can't…" Elli drew in a deep, shaky breath. At last, she snapped her neck up, staring down each of the others before her with a wide gaze. Her eyes crinkled to almost a close, her pupils distorted by salty tears. Her chest heaved in a rough, uneven matter that just about matched her quivering shoulders. Suddenly, it exploded from her trembling lips, the answer that tied together all the pieces that the group needed, but did not want. Immediately afterwards, the young woman's quaking legs could hold no longer, and as she collapsed to her knees, the flood gates opened. Despite her best efforts to hide the breach by burying her features in her hands, they could not conceal her heart wrenching sobs. Without delay, the group rushed to her side. At the same time however, none of the four could shake their alarm as the words echoed so much inside their minds that it rattled their brains. "_He raped him._"

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill didn't know how to react when they pulled up to the house. It was a nice house; two stories from the looks of it, and a good size. No matter how nice it seemed, however, it didn't change the fact that it was **his** house. **He** opened his door, and headed to the front door, as if he made the drive alone. With nothing left to do, Gill slowly exited the car and heard **him** fumbling with the door knob, cursing all the while. Gill could do nothing but stand back and observe his surroundings, still sick to his stomach.

"God damnit!" **he** spat before pounding on the door. "Aida! Damnit, woman, did you deadbolt the door?" Suddenly, the door flipped opened and out sprang a young woman who immediately latched onto Kale.

"Welcome home, Kale, sweetie," she squealed. Kale allowed the woman to cling onto him as he towered almost a whole head over her. "Where is he, is he here?"

"Yes, Aida," he sighed, his only sign of affection towards the female was him resting his hand on her head. "He's right over there." The red-head peeked around the man and gave another squeal at the sight of Gill, released Kale, and bounded over towards the blonde.

"Oh, well, aren't you the cutest!" she practically shrieked, cupping her hands around Gill's face. "Well, come on in, don't be shy!" She freed the boy's face in exchange for his skinny wrists. "Darling, where are your things? In the trunk?"

Kale gruffed, "he doesn't have anything."

"Eh?"

"I told him we'd get him new stuff." Gill grimaced. It was true, and he knew it was unlikely, but Gill was still trying to think of way to get any of his old possessions back to him; absolutely anything would do. It seemed to him that no matter what was bought by that man's money, it would be tainted and unusable.

Gill's eyes studied the woman dragging him along, wondering what her relationship to Kale to was. After being pulled into the home, Gill once again took in his surroundings. The house opened up into a large foyer, a hallway to his right and left, and a curving staircase that somehow seemed more for decoration than actual use across the room. Before he could observe anything else, the woman let go of him, spun around, and gasped.

"Oh, my god, where _are_ my manners? My name is Aida. Aida Yasunai. I'm your father's girlfriend." Gill flinched, staring off into space. He could feel his stomach and heart fill with molten lava at the word. _**Father**_.

Gill briefly registered the man leaning over and muttering something in Aida's ear.

"Oh," she said, in a much calmer tone. "Here, I'll show you to your room, you're probably exhausted." She led him away up the stairway. At the top, the woman took an immediate and sharp right, leading the blonde past two doors ways into an enclosed hallway. Enclosed meaning that he was surrounded by two walls rather than earlier, when there were doors and a wall to his left and a banister to his right. Without even looking over the railing Gill could tell that **he** was glowering at him, his green orbs following him like a predator would its prey.

"Here we are," Aida chirped, stopping at the second door within the hallway. "Make yourself at home, okay? It'd be pointless not too, really," she giggled. "Since this is your home now!" With that she gave a friendly bow, a deep nod really, and sprang away. In better circumstances, Gill may have dawdled on her mannerisms' resemblance to Angela's a bit more. The brief thought saddened him even more however, so he quickly dismissed it.

He entered the room with hesitation, but was greeted with nothing threatening. There was a bed pushed vertically under a window to his right, so the foot of the mattress was within an arm's reach. A small TV on a stand was in the opposite corner of the headboard, the remote control resting on the top of it. Next to that, directly across the room from Gill was another window, then a bare, white, wooden desk that complemented the light blue coloring of the walls, causing Gill to wonder for a split second why the TV stand was a dark brown color. On the right wall, along with the headboard and the window, was an empty book shelf, its color matching the desk. To his left was a closet, the distance between it and the door mere centimeters when the door was fully open, with two shutter doors that, oddly enough, matched the TV stand.

It was empty, it was vacant, and now it was suppose to be his.

Gill slide down against the door, pulled his knees to his forehead, and finally allowed himself to break down.

_**~TOSO~**_

**First off, thank you all for your wonderful reviews; they have really given me the motivation to write.**

**To "Reviewer," who has asked what "itami" means, here is the answer. It is Japanese for "pain." Original, right?**

**Ha, while writing the Chase-Vs-Luke part, all I could think about was "dude, where's my Gill?" and how I could fit it in. XD Didn't get to though, so sad~.**

**Anyway, if you haven't figured it out, the order that the sections have been written in isn't in chronological order in the Gill-to-Waffle Island Ratio. In fact, we go through practically twelve hours on the Island while Gill only gets four hours at the very best. I wrote it the way I did because a) some people get bored with reading a large chunk of something without an in-text change of scenery, b) ideas come to me sporadically, so I try to write them as they come to me, and c) I suck at transitions.**

**On another note, I apologize if you were bored with the beauty rant. I really needed to establish Aida's character. She is important enough to do so, so be sure to pay a fair amount of attention to her (she might get upset if you don't).**

**On another note still (sorry, I have a lot to say), I feel I made that scene with Elli a bit dramatic… Did I push it too much? I really tried to convey Elli's dismay at the whole situation, because I really see those two like the brother/sister they probably both desired in some way.**

**Also; did anyone doubt the word "gruffed?" Apparently, to Microsoft, it's not a word, and it's not really around in on the online dictionaries, but this site, http:/www. lexic. us/definition-of/gruffed, shows some usage (remove the spaces if you're really interested). So, I thought to myself, I guess it's a word, and I don't see why it can't be even if it's not. Gruffed: the act of doing or speaking in a gruff manner. There. It's a word now. You saw it here first folks! *sweatdrop***


	7. Chapter 7

"_It's Gill."_

"I should **kill** him!"

Gill felt sick.

"Why don't you get back into the car?"

"Maybe, _where the hell is Gill?_"

He was beyond it.

"Well, let's start _before_ the beginning, I guess."

"I'm your father's girlfriend."

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill sat in his room for the longest time. His tears left him seemingly forever ago, making his eyes feel like an arctic desert.

The rest of his body felt like it, too: cold and barren. Both feelings were major factors as to why he hadn't moved from his fetal position against the door for longer than he had been crying.

Suddenly, a growing echo of footsteps approached the door. Gill heard them loud and clear, but he was too purged to even think about a response. His body, on the other hand, was desperately struggling between fight and flight. His muscles continually clenched and unclenched, his breathing became erratic, and his heart fluttered in its cage. A soft knock was the sound that penetrated the blood roaring in his ears. Gill briefly thought it was _too _soft for a man like Kale, but evil comes in many forms, so he was not calmed until a clearly feminine voice called his name.

"Gill," Aida chimed. "I know you must be so exhausted, but may I come in?" Gill didn't reply, he didn't know how to.

This whole situation scrambled the blonde's brain, and for the first time, while the fog of fear was the thinnest, Gill attempted to sort out the tangled mess of his mind.

So, he started a mental list: who, what, when, where, why.

1. There was himself, **that man**, and that woman, Aida. Two out of three people he knew (unfortunately) rather well. Aida, however, seemed nice, but as far as Gill was concerned she was guilty by association.

2. A house. A nice one at that. Whatever the two did, at least one of them had a rather well-paying job. Gill had to admit it was far better than what he expected.

3. How long had Kale been planning this… whatever it is? The only time criminals show a sudden onslaught of remorse is when they were trying to get a few years knocked off their sentence.

Gill left plenty of mental room for the rest of that question to be filled.

4. Gill had no idea where he was. If he had been slightly less catatonic on the way there, he would've paid more attention to the twists and turns that lead to what seemed to be the outskirts of some town. Slightly populated, but not by much.

5. As stated before, the only time criminals show remorse is when they were trying to get a few years knocked off. Patching things up is not a logical option.

…Or is it? Gill thought back to the car. Kale seemed to show a bit of concern when he pulled over and got out.

'_No,' _the teen thought, _'he was making sure I wasn't going to make a run for it. He probably only pulled over in the first place so I wouldn't throw up in his car.' _

Still the question haunted him. What was his motive?

'_To wreak havoc on my father,' _Gill concluded. _'It's clear from his… past actions… that he revels in other's suffering. It is unlikely that he has changed, and that horrible smile back at the car doesn't help his case any.' _Then, a gentle push from behind him stopped his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," he heard Aida whisper though the bit of opening she managed to get out of the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right." Gill didn't move from his spot, instead burying his head deeper into his arms and knees. "Oh, well, dinner is almost ready, so come down whenever you're ready."

"I'm not hungry." This was the first time he had spoken to Aida, and from the sharp intake of breath coming from the other side, she realized it too.

"Oh, but starving yourself isn't very appealing..."

"Being here isn't very appealing!" Gill snapped, shifting his weight back to shut the gap, drawing a little squeak from the woman. The blonde didn't know what came over him to elicit such bravery, but the steaming anger he felt in his chest was definitely a contributor.

"I see… Well, I'll just…" she trailed off as her footsteps faded away. Gill knew she would be back, and he thought momentarily about what he would do then. _Momentarily_ only because he realized right after he just didn't care anymore.

_**~TOSO~**_

Elli was still sniffing, but had calmed down considerably. Angela had poured her some tea while Luke fetched a blanket from a storage closet. Chase soothingly rubbed circles on her back as Toby started to talk.

"So, Gill is now with his real father," he began.

Elli nodded weakly, her eyes downcast and unfocused.

"And he... hurt Gill."

Another nod.

"This doesn't make any sense," Luke said, slapping his hands on his legs out of frustration before rising from his seat. "If he did all that, how come they let him gain custody?"

"Yeah, why isn't he in jail?" Chase asked, stopping his hand's motion to stare at the now pacing Luke.

"The case was deemed inconclusive," Elli whispered, her face betraying no emotions. "Not guilty due to the lack of evidence."

"Well, what evidence was there?" Angela inquired, resting her face in her palms.

"It… It was really one word against another…"

"What?" Luke shouted, his sudden outburst startling everyone. "How can that be? There had to be at least something! They always find something in those crime shows! Anything!"

"Those shows are fake, Luke," Angela muttered, rubbing the sides of her head. "Justice doesn't always prevail like TV makes it out to be."

"But that's not fair!"

"Not everything is _fair_, Luke!" Chase barked, pounding his fist down on the table.

A silence befell the group for several seconds before Toby broke it with a sigh. "Is there anything we can do, Elli?"

A laugh, sharp and lacking humor, escaped the hunched brunette. "If there is, be sure to let me know," she said bitterly.

_**~TOSO~**_

He must've fallen asleep. One minute, Gill was staring down the night sky through the window opposite to him, and the next, daylight was staring down him.

The blonde slid his back up the door, slowly stretching out his sore muscles, his body cracking in protest all the while. It took him a while to stand without support, since he lost all feeling in his legs twelve hours ago, but when he finally was able to, all Gill wanted to do was to sit down again.

A muffled noise from outside caught his attention. Gill wandered, stiff-legged, over to the bedside window and peered out to see Kale circle around his sleek, black, sports car. Gill figured the noise was him slamming one of its doors, and the thought was soon confirmed by an encore when the man slammed the driver's door as he got in.

The vehicle roared to life with a loud revving blare, a sound only expensive cars can make, before spinning around in reverse and speeding off.

The coast was clear; it was now considerably safer to go downstairs.

The teen headed to his door, his mouth set in a deep frown as he gripped the handle. When he pulled it open, he craned his neck to look down the hallway.

The coast was clear.

Stepping lightly, he eventually reached the banister, and he regarded it in the same manner as the door. Gazing over it, he saw no one in the entryway.

The coast was clear.

Gill moved down the staircase quickly, wary of creaking steps, his head whipping around for some signs of life.

The coast was-!

"Gill?" Said boy froze, one stair step away from the foyer rug. "Gill, sweetie is that you?"

'_Damnit,'_ he thought, _'what now?' _ He winced as Aida poked her head around a corner to his left, her face breaking out into a wide grin at the sight of him.

"There you are! I was wondering when you would come down," she chirped. "Come on in here, I just finished with your breakfast." He motioned him over excitably before disappearing into what Gill assumed was the kitchen. "Are you coming?" she called out after she realized Gill didn't follow her.

The young man debated whether to head back to his room, but his stomach growled loudly in opposition.

As he tentatively inched his way around the bend, the smell of warm food pulling his hunger to the surface, Aida spun around on her heels. Gill was briefly concerned for her hair when it swung over the stove as she turned her back to it.

The woman didn't seem to notice the fire hazard, and she practically pranced across the room to the table, the only thing coming between them, and placed a large plate containing a generous amount of eggs, ham, and toast.

"Well, what are you standing there for?" she laughed after the young man did nothing but ogle, wide-eyed at the breakfast. "Come on, now, sit!" When the other still gave out no response, she stepped back and waited patiently for Gill to come completely into the room, but he wouldn't budge. "Your food going to get cold…" The only change in behavior was the masking off his famished gaze for an indifferent one.

The red-head sighed, and walked out of the room through a swinging door on Gill's right. Even then, the blonde still didn't move, not until he heard the flicker of a TV being turned on. It was only then did he attack.

Gill had not eaten in two days, and everything before that he threw up on the way. He was _starving_. So much so that he didn't hear, didn't even think about the chance of, Aida sneaking up behind him.

"You enjoying it?"

Gill replied by almost choking on toast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, rushing over in a panic, only to be roughly pushed away.

"Stay-_cough_-away!" Gill hacked, struggling to his feet. "_Cough_-Don't to-_cough_-uch me!" Aida drew back, worry displayed on her features, as instructed until the teen recovered, still breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" she inquired.

"_No!_" he hissed, fury making his eyes flash like a knife in the light. "No, I'm not alright! Nothing is alright! Does this look like I'm alright?"

"Why are you so upset?" Aida queried, tilting her head to the side and her forehead wrinkling. "I don't understand why you won't let me help you!"

Gill continued to heave, shoulders shaking. "You-! You and him! You…!"

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "but I really don't understand."

Finally, after his breathing slowed to a just a bit past unhealthy, Gill spoke. "You're _evil_."

"I'm sorry, what?" Aida said, blinking rapidly.

"You're just like him!" he shouted, "You have to be! A, a monster! Just like him! Guilty by association, guilty! Guilty, guilty, guilty!" Gill had lost all control now, an inch away from spewing nonsense, if he wasn't already. "A criminal! A fiend! A ped-!"

"That's enough!" Aida barked, lifting a chair and slamming it back down again. The noise of it shook Gill more than the woman's fierce tone did. "I realize that this is a big change for you, an upsetting change," she muttered, her voice nicer, but it still sharp. "But there is no need for these kinds of outbursts. It's hideous behavior." Gill gave one of his best cold stares, bracing himself with one hand against the table, only to be surprised when Aida gave him one of her own. "You should be grateful for a father willing to go to such lengths to get you a comfy life like this."

"He is _not_ my father," hissed the blonde. "He's my _murderer_."

"Such ugly accusations," Aida scoffed. "Doesn't one generally have to be dead to be considered murdered?"

"Accurate accusations. And my life was stolen away from me, which I believe fits the definition quite nicely."

The woman sighed, "even if those blames were true-."

"They **are **true!"

"And who told you that?"

"Nobody had to tell me," he snapped, "I was there!"

"Ah, but who told you that you were there," she said, leaning in closer to him.

"_No one did_." A stare-down ensued between the two; Gill's gaze burning with anger, while Aida's razor-sharp with determination.

"There is a reason," Aida said after the brief match, "that Kale was found not guilty."

"I know what I saw," Gill sneered.

"I'm not saying that you are lying," she stated. "Maybe you know what you believe you saw, what you were led to believe." The statement confused Gill into silence, searching his brain for a response. "Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you, as an impressionable child, were told that something happened to you when it didn't?"

"That's ridiculous," Gill snorted, finding his reply at last. "_I _told _them _what happened, I didn't need any aid."

"You completely understood the events at seven years old?" The teen was quiet at that. Sure, he didn't know how to describe the horrors he experienced right then and there, he didn't have the words to, but that shouldn't change anything. It _**didn't**_ change anything. "Can't you see that he wants to make things right with you?" Gill looked up at that, just now realizing that he had looked away in the first place. "Why do you think he brought you here?"

"To ruin my life again," he spat bitterly before pushing past Aida. The red-head did nothing but watch as Gill trudged away, hearing him make his way to his room and slam the door, as if this was a typical teenage tiff about curfew.

"Stubborn boy," she muttered, moving to clean up the breakfast mess. "Takes after his father."

_**~TOSO~**_

Angela stared at the computer screen in front of her. Her brown hair was a tangled mess, and had been for well over an hour. Her eyes were blood shot and drooping, and her will power strained to remain in control over her need to sleep.

"Come on," she muttered to the screen, backing out of a recent article about a big business owner possibly going bankrupt. "There's got to be something…." Giving up on the web page, she typed something else into the search bar. Finally, after six pages of big city headlines, she found an article from a nearby town off shore.

WOMAN, TWENTY-SEVEN, SHOT AND BOY, SEVEN, ABDUCTED.

'_This is it,'_ Angela thought, reading over the article. It mentioned no names, but it told of Castanet Island, which was far more than enough. However, the article also failed to offer up any new information. "Damnit!" The brunette snapped. _'All this work for another dead end,' _she thought bitterly, looking around the abandoned library. Everyone went home ages ago, and Elli had entrusted her to lock up before she headed off to her grandmother's to calm down.

Suddenly, Elli's voice echoed through her mind._ "I'm only repeating what my grandmother told me." _

"Yolanda…" Angela muttered. Finally, she had a lead.

_**~TOSO~**_

Kale burst in as if he owned the place (which, he did, actually). "So, I've heard that you've holed yourself up here all day." Gill, startled to the point that he felt as if his heart leaped out through his throat, could only sputter nonsense from his bed, where he had been resting semi-peacefully until the abrupt intrusion. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, so I suppose you being in one place is easier anyway." As Kale approached, Gill panicked, and grabbed the nearest thing to him. The hardcover book collided with the elder's forehead with a sharp _**thwack**_, and for a brief instant Kale's face twisted into an indescribable rage, and in the next, an eerily serene look passed over his visage.

"I see," Kale said, a small smile growing on his features. "That's understandable. After all you've been through." With that, Kale pulled forward the nearby desk chair and made himself comfortable in it. "I wanted to let you know that I will be having an esteemed guest over for dinner tonight, and I would like it if you were to be on your best behavior. This of course means coming downstairs and interacting with people in other ways besides the one you just so brilliantly displayed. Are we understood?" Gill stared, his back pressed against the wall, knees pressed tightly to his heaving chest. He saw that brief flash of anger on Kale's face, and it brought up the memory of the moment he saw it first.

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill trembled where he lay, curled up in the smallest ball possible. His entire body ached and although the small pool of blood had longed dried to the floor, her could still feel some making it way down his legs.

'_Why?' _The child thought. _'What did I do to deserve this? Mommy…' _Tears sprung to his eyes, despite Gill's thinking that he had run out of them.

"What did I say about crying?" Gill looks up at his new face of evil. Kale's black hair was windblown, and his nose was scrunched, as if he just took a whiff of something horribly disgusting. Gill took notice and suddenly felt as if there was a coating of dirt under his skin. While he was distracted with the feeling, the man made a move to grab at the blonde. Gill reacted purely on instinct, but when Kale abruptly yanked his arm away and stared at the bite mark on his hand, he knew he just made a grave error.

Kale's face twisted into an indescribable rage.

_**~TOSO~**_

Gill's hand fell to his rib cage in memory of the broken bones he received there by that man's boots.

"I said, are we understood?" Kale repeated his brow furrowing.

"Yes," Gill said faintly, not making eyes contact.

"Good. Be downstairs at six." As Kale waltzed out of the room, his smile turned into a Cheshire grin. _'It's good that he's giving up,' _he thought to himself, _`most of them don't like a whole lot of struggle anyways.' _

_**~TOSO~**_

**Okay, so I got inspired on the school bus. I imagine Gill likes lists, being as organized as he is.**

**To "Reviewer," I thank you for your reviews, and appreciate your opinion on Elli. I try. =)**

**To "Cunningham0208487," thank you and thank you!**

**To "ChainsawTam," I really tried hard to stay away from the stereotypical FF rape fic, and I like Hamilton too much to spin it like that. Also, thank you, I try really hard to keep everyone in character (which is often a challenge in HM games, since you rarely see the characters interact with anyone but the player).**

**I feel like they can be melodramatic, as well. Well, sometimes. I don't really have a good grasp on emotions, but I'm working on it!**

**On another note, yes, I am aware of how sexual abused males typically act, and I tried to fit Gill to it, but he came out a little dead in character. I felt like I had to expose another, more emotional side to him, since in the games he is pretty feeling-dead in the games until he warms up to you. Because of his icy personality with all but a few, I attempted to show said another side with a few he may have felt more comfortable around like his father or Toby (since Toby seems like the kind of guy that anyone can talk to). …Did it work?**

**Sorry, if my response is so long, I'm kind of using your review to explain myself to the general public. Anyway, I appreciate your review, your opinion on Elli and others, and your kind words toward this Fic (also, I've been thinking about how to fit in some fluff, but it's a little hard right now (ovo);)! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, but starving yourself isn't very appealing..."

"Not guilty due to the lack of evidence."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you, as an impressionable child, were told that something happened to you when it didn't?"

"_I'm only repeating what my grandmother told me." _

"I wanted to let you know that I will be having an esteemed guest over for dinner tonight."

"What did I say about crying?"

"I said, are we understood?"

_**~TOSO~**_

He arrived at exactly six o'clock, which was the exact time he was told to arrive. He planned his trip to last detail so that it was possible to arrive at this time. He came upon a slight problem when a stoplight threatened to make him late. He really didn't like breaking the rules, but he was positive that there was a malfunction with the lights that caused his to run a bit long.

So he ran the light.

There was no one around, and if there was a camera, so be it. Did you know that if you over pay a ticket, it disappears from your record? At least in America it does, and if that wasn't so in Japan, then there was always someone available to bribe. It was no big deal.

However, it was not that money meant nothing to him, oh no, quite the opposite. He did not mind losing money if it helped him to do whatever he pleased. The second it benefited someone else, however, the gloves came off.

Figuratively, of course. He next to never took off his gloves.

_**~TOSO~**_

The phone blared throughout Chase's home. It was a rainy day, so it would be dark no matter what the time, but the cook could tell it was early.

Too early for a phone call.

The red head fumbled out of bed towards the noise. Through squinted eyes he located the phone receiver and his hands almost instinctively batted his hands at it. He meant to reach to pick up the phone, but instead all he managed to do was knock the entire set off the counter.

A prime example of a physical Freudian Slip.

After a few moments processing his environment, Chase bent over and reclaimed the fallen item.

"Hello…?" Chase answered groggily.

"Chase, it's Angela," came the reply, sounding equally unsteady. "I'm sick."

"You are?" he said, instantly waking up. "I'm sorry, can I make you some soup or something?"

"No, thank you, and don't be sorry, this actually works out perfect."

"…What?"

"I need you to do something for me," Angela continued. "And I don't know why I didn't think of you in the first _achoo! _…Place. _Sniff._"

"Um, okay. What can I do for you, that doesn't include making you soup, apparently?"

"I need you to talk to Yolanda," Angela said. "You are her student, she'll talk to you." There was short pause of silence on Chase's behalf.

"…About what?"

"About Gill," Angela stated. "Elli said that all she knew came from Yolanda, and we need to know more."

"Angela…"

"Cha- _cough_ – ase! Don't start! We need to at least _try _to find a way to help!"

"But how is that going to help!" Chase groaned. "Just let me come up and make you something to get you well."

"If you don't than I guess I will."

"Angela!"

"I'll do it! You know I _achoo! _will!" Chase sighed. He was all too familiar with the girl's stubborn streak, and he had no doubt that she would do exactly what she promised, even if it took all her sickened energy.

"…Fine," Chase muttered. "I'll see what I can do."

_**~TOSO~**_

At precisely six o'clock, there was a sharp rap at the door. Gill peered over the balcony rails to see Kale make his way to the door, gliding towards it with swift expectancy.

"Hello, sir," Kale greeted, a placid smile spread upon features. "Thank you for joining us for dinner." Gill craned his neck to try to see the "esteemed guest," as Kale put it.

"Thank_ you_ for inviting _me_!" came the response. The man's tone was smooth, though he enunciated a few syllables heavily, and seemed… rather excited. "Your house looks _so _lovely! Shall I take my shoes _off?_"

"No, no, that won't be necessary," Kale said with a wave of his hand. "Come in, come in." The man stepped aside to allow a tall, blonde male enter. His eyes were wide and his golden brown orbs glinted as they darted back and forth, taking in his surroundings as if each and every detail held a great and new importance to him. Finally, his gaze found Gill.

"Hel-_lo_," he said, to which Gill shrank back. He saw Kale start to glare, but he was interrupted when the blonde man turned towards him. "Shy, _is_n't he?"

"Yes," Kale drew out. "You'll have to excuse him."

"Oh, it's _no_ problem."

"Well, dinner is on the table." Then, he turned his attention to Gill. "Come on." Gill knew that there could be nothing good for him waiting for him down there, but he told himself that protesting too much would only drag the whole thing out. He could hear the bellowing laugh of the newcomer as he forced himself to move down the stairs.

"My name _is_ Loan Lamia," the man said, almost as if it was a reflex, as soon as Gill came into the kitchen. Gill couldn't help but arch an eyebrow on the way the man heavily pronounced the _u _in _desu_. It was obvious this man was a foreigner. "You must be Kale's son. I _bet_ you feel pretty fortunate to have such _a_ nice living, huh?" The younger blonde looked away as he took a seat at the table.

"You will have to excuse him, again, sir," Kale spoke. "I'm afraid that his sudden move here is still a bit heavy on him."

"Oh, it's _no_ problem," the man repeated. "Comple_tely_ understandable." As the man started up an energetic conversation, Gill started to really observe the man. He sat rigidly straight, and his gaze was firm on either Kale or Aida, never wandering like it did when he first entered the household. There was also his attire that dragged out Gill's curiosity. He wore a black suit and tie with a white formal shirt underneath, along with freshly shined black dress shoes. He looked as if he was headed to a formal outing, but the most interesting article of clothing on the man was his gloves. They were an off white, and appeared to be made of... cotton? Polyester? Both? Gill supposed that it really didn't matter, but it was incredibly odd to him that he was eating with them on. "Tell me, Gill, do you have a _job_?"

Gill could only move his stare from the Loan's hands to his chin. With a wide grin, the man continued. "_I_ own several casinos _all_ over the world. I even have a few in Japan."

"…I thought gambling was mostly illegal in Japan." Gill mumbled, realizing that he said it out loud a few seconds too late. He could feel Kale's watch burning into his skull, but another one of Loan's booming laughs dismissed the tension.

"Smart boy! You would _be_ correct!" he chuckled. "But mostly means _just _that, and _only _that: mostly." With a wink, he added, "but I mostly operate out of America."

Despite the man's apparent ease with the topic, Gill was pretty certain that most, if not all, casinos in Japan were controlled by the yakuza. With that awareness, the boy felt his stomach flip.

_'Who is this guy,' _he thought. _'And what is his relationship with those two?' _

"Yes, I _am_ from America, _if_ you can't tell, Ahaha!" Loan carried on. "But occasionally, I _must_ make these trips to visit certain people." Aida suddenly stopped eating; her eyes flickered upwards from her plate before darting away again when she saw Gill taking notice.

"Loan, sir, you are much to kind to come all this way to visit us 'certain' people," Kale said with a smile.

"Indeed," Aida joined, with a tight smile of her own. "Much too kind."

"Well, it's not like _I _could turn down this…" Suddenly, a shiver traveled its way through Gill's body as he witnessed a sickening familiar grin twist its way onto the older's face. "This… o_pportunity._"

_**~TOSO~**_

"Yolanda, I need to ask you something." Said cook looked up from her work.

"Ah, Chase," she called back to him. "You're early."

"Yes," Chase mumbled, lingering in the inn's doorway, eyes downcast. "I need to ask you something about Gill."

"I know." Chase blinked, looking up at his mentor, who was still busying herself with a vegetable dish. "Elli told me everything," she sighed. "That girl has gotten herself tangled all up inside over how helpless she feels." The old woman clicked her tongue as she shook her head, throwing in some extra spices into the food.

"Yolanda," Chase began, making his way towards her. "Is all that Elli told us true?" The query was met with solemn silence, the only noise being the gurgle of boiling water.

"We found him on the beach, by the lighthouse," she murmured. "At first, it seemed like he was unconscious; he was just laying there on his stomach – like he'd just washed up – but he was awake. Just staring at nothing with his eyes stretched wide." Chase watched the his teacher carefully, as if he was learning by example like in his early cooking years, not too sure if he should say something back quite yet. "Hamilton was so relieved. Once he got him in his arms, Irene practically had to pry him away.

"It was obvious that he was hurt. He was covered in bruises and his rib cage didn't look quite right, but it was quickly discovered where his real injuries lay."

"They had medical evidence then?" Chase interrupted, to which he immediately felt ashamed about.

"They had evidence of what happened to him," Yolanda responded, not seeming at all fazed by the disruption. "But nothing to directly connect _that man_ to the crime." Chase was quiet once again. He sank down into a barstool and rested his head in his hands, massaging his temples. "Psychologist and police came down from the city, trying to get Gill to talk, but all they managed to get out of him is some vague yes and no answers." Another sigh. "Even so, Hamilton was decided on who it was, even if all he had was a motive."

"Do you believe that he did…? I mean, did anyone… not believe that?"

"It wasn't hard for people to believe," Yolanda mused. "Even with something so _cruel_, Kale was always… off. Even as a young man, he always let his emotions get the best of him, and he was extremely possessive; always wanting more. He always seemed to find one way or another to get it too. Even since his parents died."

"His parents died?" Chase echoed, cocking an eyebrow as Yolanda nodded.

"Yes, that's what everyone assumed had happened. His parents got on a boat and just never came back. Never saw the boat again either, so everyone presumed it crashed and sank." With this said, the woman finally turned to face her pupil. "Ever since then Kale changed. At least, as changed as he could get. He was just a kid when it happened. I myself was a young lass, a bit older, but not by much." Then, with her hands fluffing her hair, she added, "Far more attractive than I am now, I assure you." Chase smiled at that, glad that the atmosphere was taking a lighter turn. "Anyhow, ever since then he grew a mean streak. Started out as just tricking other kids out of their toys. In fact, the very first carpenter related thing Dale ever did was building a toy box, specifically designed to keep Kale out. Of course, it wasn't that he was outright stealing them, but whatever eased his eight year old mind…"

"Dale?" Chase said in disbelief. "Luke's dad?"

"Who else?"

Chase tapped his finger lightly on the bar counter. "I guess it's a little difficult trying to see everyone here that long ago…"

"You mean believing we all were young once?" Yolanda laughed. "You callin' me old, boy?" A flustered Chase shook his head.

"No, ma'am, it's just-!"

"I know, I know," Yolanda said, waving the boy's explanations away. "So much has changed since then." The peach-haired boy frowned at the return of the somber air. "Like I said, ever since his parents died, the boy just changed. He seemed so angry all the time. Hardly talked to nobody except when he was being sly. Or if it was Jillian."

"Jillian?"

"Gill's mother, mm hmm," she confirmed. "Her parents took him in. They grew up together. Closer than siblings, those two." The older woman paused to turn away to check on her food. "You'd figure that her sweet nature would rub off on him, but it just made him worse over the years," she continued as she stirred. "Jillian was sweet on everybody, a real dove, that girl. She deserved to be in flight, blessin' everybody with her presence, but that's not how Kale saw it. She was the only person he had – didn't trust nobody else – and he wanted her all to himself. So when it came time for her parents to leave this world (we were teens at the time), he swooped in and caged her up. Kept her fed and pretty with his cunning words; saying that he was the only one for her. Poor sweetheart was too kind to doubt him. Hamilton didn't stand a chance." With a _tsk_-ing sound she included, "two birds, one stone."

"Wait, two birds?" Chase said in confusion. "So he hated Hamilton, even then? I thought it was just after the divorce-."

"Oh, no!" Yolanda called, cutting Chase short. "See, Jill was friends with everybody, but the closest people to her were Kale and Hamilton." Then, Yolanda turned once again towards Chase, and leaned in close. "And Kale was _scared_." The younger cook could only stare into her eyes, completely puzzled over the recent statement. "Others might say it was hate back then, but _I _saw. Deep in his eyes, it wasn't anger, when he saw them together, it was _fear_. Fear that he would lose the only thing he held dear, and fear is a more impulsive emotion that anger, more dangerous than hate.

"He wanted to crush Hamilton's feelings for what he saw as his and only his; trample over any chance he had. Because he knew that if anyone could take her away, it was Hamilton, and that thought _terrified _him."

"So," Chase started, mentally recapping his new found information. "He was threatened by the Mayor?"

"No, not threatened," Yolanda explained. "Threatened implies an actual effort on Hamilton's part (boy was far too shy to do much of anything). No, if there was any attempt, it was on Jillian." Then, with a grim look, she said, "Kale was afraid of Hamilton."

_**~TOSO~**_

Loan watched Kale and Aida carefully clean up the table. Gill had retreated to what he assumed was his room a while back. "So," he began, grinning at how the two immediately froze. "I think my Japanese has improved greatly, don't you?"

"Yes," Kale said hesitantly. "Much better than the last time we spoke."

"Same to you and your English," Loan replied, watching Aida shuffling out of the room slowly. "But not yours, Aida?" Aida said nothing and continued to move away. "Aw, how sad, but I suppose she isn't needed anyway. Come and sit, Kale." The man did as instructed. "Now, down to business." He said, pulling a cigarette out of his suit. "How does this plan of yours work?"

"That all depends on you." Loan had to laugh at that.

"Letting me do all the work? How kind of you."

"You know what I meant."

"You mean on whether or not I give my stamp of approval?" Another laugh, then, "Your son looks like you. Especially with that scowl." Kale flinched. "However, he has a certain, oh, I don't know, cuteness about him that you do not posses."

"I see."

"So do I," Loan chuckled. "A token from your late wife, perhaps?" Kale's gaze snapped up at the other man. "What? Didn't think I would do a bit of research, you murderous cheat." He said the last insult with such a calm air about him that it took Kale a second to comprehend what he said, but still he said nothing. "Oh, you Japanese people are so adorable, holding your tongues. If you want to say something, say it. I won't get mad."

"You were cheating first." A huge, booming cackle ripped through Loan's throat.

"True, but enlisting in the help of one of my showgirls to tell you all the cheats wasn't very nice," he spoke. "Also, you were counting cards."

"So I was."

"You don't seemed too phased by the 'murderous' comment," Loan said, taking a long drag out of his cigarette. "Perhaps 'rapist' would instill more of a reaction?" Once again Kale's watch was grabbed upwards. "It's amazing how much research other people can do when you wave a couple thousand dollars in front of their face." The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"Is there a reason this conversation has switched over to me?"

"Oh, Kale, this conversation was always about you, wasn't it?" Loan said with a smile. "Now, here's what we're going to do. You will answer my questions, or you can kiss this little plan goodbye and we can go along with my original plan, which, in case you've forgotten, involved stringing you up by your _pretty little eyebrows_." Several moments of silence passed between the two men, one held a deep scowl, the other a wide smirk. "Now, I just wanna know what would drive you to do such a bad, bad, thing to a child."

"To hurt him," Kale answered flatly.

"Gill or Hamilton?" The other glared once again. "My, my, what a face."

"He needed to be reminded that it wasn't his child."

"I see. And this plan of yours, is this to help you, or hurt him?"

"It's to help you," Kale stated, without missing a beat.

"What a wonderful answer," Loan said, truly impressed. "You are such an intelligent man, and I have to admit, that this plan is an interesting one."

"Interesting enough to pay off the debt and forgive Aida?"

"Straight to the point finally?" Loan said. "To be honest, I really don't care about Aida. Sure, she did betray me, her employer, and that pissed me off something horrible. I was so mad I just could've _ripped her nails right off_." Loan coughed, before muttering, "But I digress. What I mean is that my feelings were just hurt, you see, but now I don't care, probably because I've gotten five more _loyal _girls to replace her. Boring, but loyal."

"And my debt?"

"Jeeze, you're boring too." Loan groaned. "We'll see how it goes, but it looks promising." Suddenly, the devilish grin was back on his face. "Of course, I will have to sample the wares."

_**~TOSO~**_

**FYI, that thing about overpaying tickets? It's true. XD At least in America it is. Not that I've ever done that or anything… (=w=);**

** Also, for those who don't know, a Freudian Slip (as simply as I can put it) is when one says something like "I want a dog," when one meant to say "I want a cat." While others would perceive this as a mistake, Freud said that the slip-up was a result of unconscious desires. In short, the person actually unconsciously wants a dog, rather than a cat (of course, Freud would also say that there was something sexual in there as well, but let's ignore that).**

** On another note, are you guys aware of how obnoxious Americans sound to the Japanese? XD Japanese is mainly spoken in a flat tone, though some of the newer generations are more exaggerated. I've been told that they mimic the over the top reactions like in anime and some dramas much like American teens copy, dare I say it, "Jersey Shore." Kale and Aida are not of that generation, and Loan is a pretty **_**interesting **_**guy in America, so I thought that it would be appropriate to make him out to be mildly, yet understandably, strange in Japan. Also, I totally didn't intend to have Loan have the most ridiculously hard name to pronounce in Japanese. His name has meaning, it just happens to be spelled with an "L." (^^);**

** To "****loveliecoraima,****" thanks for your review! Let me clarify though that I'm not intending Toby and Gill to be together or anything like that. =) Don't get me wrong, I like the pairing sometimes, but I do favor ChaseXGill a bit more. =D Ah, to be honest I haven't even decided if there is even going to be a main pairing, BL or straight. **

** To "****Reviewer,****" thank you for your review yet again (that is, if the previous reviews under this name are you as well~, it's hard are tell since you are technically anonymous). Well, anyway, if it is you all those other times, thank you, thank you~!**


End file.
